Randy Cunningham , el libro sagrado y el demonio infernal
by Arista star
Summary: Randy y Howard conocen a dos chicas misteriosas, ambas tiene un secreto que solo el ninja debería saber, pero Randy no lo sabe, pronto los chicos descubrirán ese secreto en un ataque de MCFist y sus dudas aumentaran con el pasar de los días.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Randy Conningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

Descripción: Randy y Howard conocen a dos chicas misteriosas, ambas tiene un secreto que solo el ninja debería saber, pero Randy no lo sabe, pronto los chicos descubrirán ese secreto en un ataque de MCFist y sus dudas aumentaran con el pasar de los días.

Es el primero que hago… sean buenos por favor TT-TT

**Capitulo 1: chicas nuevas**

Era un dia normal en la secundaria Norrisville, pero aburrido para dos amigos o hermanos como decian ellos, Randy Cunningham que en secreto es el ninja de noveno grado y Howard Weinerman quien es... solo Howard. Ambos estaban muertos de aburrimiento, incluso si una mosca se les paraba encima no se inmutarian a quitarla, estaban en primer periodo y aun faltaban 4, para ellos era un sufrimiento TOTAL.

La profesora Driscoll y el muerto señor Driscoll, explicaban la materia prima mientras que Bash lanzaba bolas de papel mojado a la cabeza de Bocky y de La chica flautista, los demas estaban en un trace mirando al vacio, y otros apunto de dormir.

La puerta se abrio de una patada y dejo entrar al director Delgadillo y dos chicas. La primera tenia ojos cafe, la parte delantera de su cabello estaba suelto y era violeta mientras que la parte trasera estaba sujeto por una coleta y era marrón oscuro, usaba una camiseta verde oscuro con lineas negras que llegaba a los muslos, unos jersey grises y converses negros, llevaba una mochila roja que tenia escrito **Creepypasta*. **

La otra tenía los ojos esmeralda y tres pecas a cada lado de la cara, su cabello pelirrojo también amarrado en una coleta y dos mechones cayendo en sus hombros, usaba una camiseta negra debajo de un chaleco verde claro, unos jersey negros y converse Rojos, llevaba un bolso color canela con la palabra "sabidura" (知恵) escrita en el.

-Chicos-Empezo a decir Delgadillo-Les presento a sus dos nuevas compañeras de clase, Rista Kiseki y Nomi Noritsu, ambas son de intercambio desde Japón así que denle una calida bienvenida- Todos les dieron la bienvenida a las dos chicas y Delgadillo salio del salón.

-Bienvenidas niñas-Dijo la profesora Driscoll junto al esqueleto que llamaba esposo-¿Les importa si mejor se presentan para que las conozcamos?- Ambas asintieron y se presentaron.

-Soy Kiseki Rista, tengo 14 años, me gustan las cosas de terror, mi musica preferida es el rock especialmente Slipnokt* y Metallica, adoro dibujar y tocar el bajo, y pues... Nomi y yo estamos haciendo una banda pero nos falta alguien que toque la bateria y la guitarra swim.

-Ok Rista-Dijo Driscoll con la vos del esqueleto moviendole la mandíbula-Ve a sentarte junto el chico pelonaranja Weinerman. Ahora, Nomi, es tu turno.

-Eh...-Dirijio su mirada al suelo y empezó a hablar-Me llamo Noritsu Nomi, tengo... 15 años, me gusta... Cantar y... enseñar, especialmente sobre mi cultura y... bueno solo eso tengo para decirles ahora.

-No te preocupes Nomi-Dijo Nuevamente el esqueleto- Es normal que tengas nervios al llegar por primera vez, ve y siéntate junto al chico pelomorado Cunningham-

Al llegar al puesto dicho Nomi examino al chico, chaqueta gris, jersey negro, converses morados, cabello morado y camiseta roja, se detuvo al ver el signo que tenía en ella, sonrio y dio la vuelta para ver a Rista, ella conversaba con Howard sobre el derriba rumbas 5, le encantaba ese juego desde que llego a Norrisville. volvio a sonreír y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy, es mi primer fanfic asi que si encuentran algo malo me dicen, (aparte de la falta de ortografia eso ya lo se)... tambien queria algunas ideas porque escribir es un poco complicado para mi.<strong>

**Creepypasta: son historias de terror como Slenderman, Jeff the killer, el episodio perdido de... y la historia de..., etc**

**Slipnokt: es una banda estadounidense de metal alternativo formada en 1995 sus integrantes son Chris Fehn, Corey Taylor, Craig Jones, James Root, Mick Thompson, Cawn Crahan, Sid Wilson y Joey Jordison**


	2. Chicas Raras

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producidad por TITMOUSE INC. y boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonen Vasquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demas personajes son creacion mia**

(N/A) hola (°_°)/…

CHAPTER 2: Chicas Raras

RANDY POV.

Corria por el bosque buscando un refugio, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba llevaba el traje ninja puesto y se supone que no debo huir, ase cinco minutos todo era normal, Howard, Rista y yo jugábamos Derriba Tumbas 5, y de rrepente todo se volvió verde y negro, mis compañeros de escuela estaban todos troqueados a excepción de las nuevas chicas y el hechicero apunto de escapar.

Encontré una cueva cerca del rio, no podía creer nada de esto, mi vida estaba siendo arruinada poco a poco, mis amigos y todo lo que conozco estaba arruinado. Me di la vuelta y vi unos ojos verdes e infernales viéndome, tome una bocanada de aire antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Caí de la cama fuertemente golpeándome en la nariz, me levante como pude y mire a mi alrededor, todo era normal, solté un suspiro y me dije que solo fue una estúpida pesadilla. Prepare todo para la escuela, cuadernos, lápices, libros, la máscara ninja y el Nomicon. Baje las escaleras por el barandal de pie y caí sobre una silla.

-Randy-dijo mi madre al verme y con la cara pálida-¿Donde aprendiste eso cariño? Por poco y me matas de un infarto-Dejo los platos en la mesa y se sento junto a mi.

-Emm… En la escuela-se escucho mas bien como una pregunta que como una respuesta, al mirarme un rato llevo su dedo a mi nariz.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? Cariño no debes dejar que tu miedo a los pollos te afecte tanto.

-Lo se ma.

Al salir de casa fui en busca de Howard, mientras que caminada pensé en el sueño, ¿Qué significará? ¿Por qué el caos en todo Norrisville? ¿Acaso es alguna señal? Y ¿Por qué las chicas nuevas no fueron afectadas por el humo troquedor? Seguía concentrado en eso cuando llegue a su casa, al tocar su hermana Heidi abrió la puerta.

-Hola Heidi ¿Howard ya despertó?- Dije metiendo la cabeza dentro para tratar de verlo.

-Hola Sandy, no aun no, estuvo jugando derriba tumbas con **Mista **y Nomi

-¿No querrás decir Rista y?… espera no conozco a nadie llamado Nomi

-Esa chica pelirroja con pecas, es simpática y sabe mucha historia, debería pedirle que les enseñe algo, ven entra, no creo que les moleste.

-¿A quienes?

-Pues a Howard, Rista y… esa chica- Apunto con su dedo a una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura, tres pecas a cada lado de su cara y ojos esmeralda, llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello alto, unos jerseys negros con un polerón verde oscuro amarrado a su cintura, converses rojos y un bolso canela con algo escrito en japonés, o creo que era japonés. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y no podía quitar la vista de ella, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ohayo Heidi-san, ohayo Randy-kún—Su voz era suave y dulce, tarde un rato en reaccionar y devolverle el saludo tomando su mano esta era suave, pero fuerte, no imaginaba al pobre que sufriera sus golpes.-Randy-kún, tu nariz esta roja ¿Qué te paso?

-Ah-eh-yo tuve una pesadilla, jejeje— ¡Primer Strike! ¿Por qué dije eso?, ella soltó una risita aguda, se veía tan inocente de esa forma.

-Howard-kún y Rista-kún ya debieron haber despertado, subiré a revisar, ¿Quieres venir conmigo Randy-kún?

-¡Claro!... digo claro, si, vamos-¡Segundo Strike! Debo tratar de controlar mi comportamiento frente a ella o estaré fuera de juego.

END RANDY POV.

Nomi no sabía lo que sentía Randy, aunque el tampoco lo sabia, esos sentimientos eran nuevos para ambos, pero Nomi no puede dejarse sentir emociones.

RISTA POV.

En el camino a la escuela observe a Randy un par de veces, quería ayudar en su jueguito de Romeo y Julieta igual que el Fray Lorenzo aunque nunca le daría un veneno mortal al mejor amigo de mi amigo. Además que no confio en Dios como para dejarle la vida de ambos en sus manos.

En la clase de español la profesora escribia la Biografia de una banda española mientras que los demás hablaban del ninja y sus habilidades y yo dibujaba el traje ninja y Nomi pensaba en… quien sabe que, no leo mentes.

-Oye Rista—Levante la mirada y un chico alto de cabello marrón y camiseta celeste se dejo caer en el asiento de Nomi, quien estaba con su "Romeo" hablando de…quien sabe que, no tengo oído supersónico.-Se que llegaron solo ayer, pero ya empezaron a haber rumores sobre ustedes dos, dicen que tu amiga puede vencerme a mí y a mi pandilla y que tu puedes mandarnos al hospital, ¿es eso cierto?.

-Podría serlo, pero ¿no crees que antes de amenazarme deberías decir tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Bash Thompson, hijastro de MCfist y el **mas** fuerte de toda la escuela.

-¿a si? Pues eso esta por cambiar, Nomi y yo te esperaremos después de clases en el estacionamiento detrás de la escuela, ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto- cerramos el trato dándonos las manos y mirándonos fijamente- Nos vemos Kiseki.-Nomi llego a su asiento y me dirijio una mirada de muerte peor que la de Zalgo*.

-¿Ahora que diablos hiciste?

-Nos apunte para una pelea

-Ah…¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loca? Solo eso faltaba- Comenzo a decirme palabras en japonés, insultos enrealidad, no dire cuales.

End Rista POV

Randy POV

Ya estaba aburrido de la clase, la profesora solo escribía y escribía en el pizarrón, por lo menos Nomi fue a levantarme un poco el animo y ver como estaba mi nariz.

-¿Desde cuando Nomi se preocupa por tu nariz?

-¿Y tu desde cuando dejas que dos chicas se queden en tu casa?

-Cunningham, para llevarte bien con chicas lindas debes ser un caballero ¿acaso querías que las dejara irse solas a su casa? Además Heidi durmió con ellas, no hubo problemas.

-Aun asi, algo esta cambiando en ti Howard (7_7).

-Bien cambiemos de tema- su cara cambio a una mas seria- ¿Por qué Nomi se preocupa tanto por ti?

-No lo sé, creo que por que le caigo bien.

-Cunningham, se conocieron en la mañana, no creo que le caigas bien en solo cinco minutos.

-Tienes razón Bro, intentare saber mas de ella… y de Rista, es rara ¿No crees?

-Si…- quedamos mirando a las chicas lo que quedaba de la clase, ambas eran un poco extrañas pero muy lindas.

**Hola \(0.0)/, solo quería aclara el significado de Zalgo**

**_Zalgo: es una entidad maligna caotica, asociada comúnmente con la locura, la muerte y la desrtuccion del mundo, similar a la criatura Cthulu creada por H.P Lovecraften 1920. Zalgo esta a menudo asociado con un texto extraño en las paginas webs e imagens de gente con ojos y boca manchados de Negro._**

**Enrealidad solo quería dar a entender que Rista le tiene miedo a Nomi por… Bueno lo sabran despues**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: La pelea y una gran pero siniestra confesión

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mia**

* * *

><p>(NA) hola (°_°)/… no me maten si me demore MUCHO en actualizar el fic, es que la internet es una mier—donde vivo y el tiempo no esta a mi favor… bueno…eso TT_TT. (Además cambie la forma de los diálogos (Gracias Iron Ninja (^. ^)/) Para que no cueste tanto leerlos… creo yo)

* * *

><p>Narra Heidi<p>

"Que tal alumnos de Norrisville Tengo una noticia interesante para ustedes, ¨el gran Bash¨ a retado a las dos nuevas alumnas de 9° grado Rista Kiseki y Nomi Noritsu, a una pelea que se llevara a cabo en el campus. Al final de esta, el ninja llegara a felicitar al ganador, asi que los que quieran ver una batalla inolvidable quédense después de clases "

Ya no narra Heidi

Todos los alumnos quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Randy y Howard miraban extrañados la pantalla, ¿Acaso escucharon bien? ¿Nomi y Rista pelearan contra Bash?

En ese momento llega Nomi, estaba tan calmada como si no pasara nada, era difícil saber en que pensaba o que sentía.

"Ehmm"Randy se le acerco un poco "Nomi, ¿estás segura de esto?" dijo apuntando a la pantalla donde había un temporizador contando los minutos hasta la hora de salida, sobre el reloj decía ¨La gran batalla¨. Nomi suspiro fuertemente y siguió caminando si responderle a Randy. "¿Nomi?".

"Supongo que no quiere saber nada de eso" Dijo Howard poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"Si, supongo, vamos a ver a Rista, debe estar nerviosa" dijo Randy guiando a Howard al gimnasio. Al llegar vieron a Kiseki dando vueltas lanzando quejidos a cada vuelta que daba, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos y solo caminaba y caminaba alrededor del Gimnasio.

"たわごと! (¡mierda!)"Decía en voz alta "私は何ができますか？ (¿Qué puedo hacer?)" Se quedo callada un rato como si alguien le contestara y volvio a hablar "いや, いや, いないが、どのような場合は、その...··· (No, no, eso no, pero y si…)"

"Oye Rista" la llamo Randy "¿Con quien estás hablando?"

"eh?, Nadie Randy estaba hablando sola, por cierto, has visto a Nomi?"

"la vimos yendo al campus" dijo Howard "¿le pasa algo? Esta un poco más seria"

"Tranquilos, ella esta bien siempre ha sido asi, solo que… esta molesta conmigo por la pelea"

"Y… ¿por qué hablabas sola?" pregunta Randy.

*Porque… eh… eso no importa, ahora debo ir al campus la pelea esta por empezar, ¡nos vemos!*

.-. Mientras en las oficinas MCfist.-.

MCfist miraba con extrañeza el gran robot que había creado Viceroy, era un samurái negro de 3 metros con una espada que parecía MUY filuda, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mostrando respeto al empresario.

"emmm, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?" le pregunto al científico ¨loco¨, por describirlo asi.

"Esto señor, es el samurái negro" MCfist levanto una ceja, al igual que el cerebro de su brazo, aunque no tenga cejas. Viceroy carraspeo un par de veces y siguió describiendo "Tiene todos los movimientos del ninja grabados en su tarjeta de memoria, puede aumentar su tamaño hasta el triple, sus ojos analizan la masa muscular de todo aquel que vea, incluso si lo llegan a destruir tendremos la figura física de la última persona que vio, su armadura puede resistir cualquier ataque desde cualquier ángulo, es I-N-D-E-S-T-R-U-C-T-I-B-L-E. Estoy seguro que hoy atraparemos al ninja señor".

"Más te vale Viceroy, le prometí al hechicero que atraparía al ninja, ¡y eso es lo que hare!" Decía MCfist mientras el científico soltaba al samurái en el bosque junto al campus de la secundaria Norrisville.

"Según lo que los robo-simios me informaron, Bash tiene una pelea en 5 minutos. El samurái negro llegara allí en 15 minutos, justo cuando el ninja llegue a felicitar al ganador, no sabrá que lo golpeo."

. Norrisville.-.

Varias personas se habían reunido alrededor de un cuadrilátero hecho por el club de manualidades, Randy y Howard estaban en la primera fila, por si acaso una de las chicas salía herida en la pelea, Cunningham se preocupaba por Nomi ya que ella parecía la más delicada de ambas, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, mientras que Weinerman solo quería ver a Bash echo puré.

Hablando de Bash, estaba sentado a una esquina del cuadrilátero junto a sus secuaces, al frente estaban Nomi y Rista, esta ultima sentada en uno de los postes de piernas cruzadas mirando a todos lados. Nomi por su parte estaba seria y algo molesta con su amiga por incluirla en la pelea, ella realmente es pacifista, pero cuando se molesta Kiseki la compara con "la combinación entre Rake* y Slendy* multiplicada por mil veces", según ella, aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba eso. Miraba a todos lados fijándose en cada persona presente, al posar los ojos en Randy, este le dedico una sonrisa que hiso que se sonrojara, Rista al darse cuenta le dio una patada suave en el brazo, Nomi la miro a los ojos, comenzaba a molestarse cada vez mas.

"能美は*(vamos, Nomi)" le dijo "あなたがランディの静けさを離さない、来る (tu nunca dejas a Randy tranquilo)" se le acerco al oído y le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios "es como si estuvieras enamorada de él Jeje" Nomi se sonrojo aun mas y llevo la mirada asía abajo, Rista se enderezo sobre el poste y comenzó a reírse despacio.

"ばか (Idiota)" le dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando la mirada al frente nuevamente "それは私が好きだっ不可能な明確であること... (Esta claro que es imposible que él me guste)" apoyó su espalda en las cuerdas sin despegar la vista del cielo "さらにちょうどここ2日間であっ (además, solo llevamos aquí 2 días)".

En ese momento la campana del fin de clases sonó, las personas allí presentes dirigieron sus miradas al cuadrilátero donde Bash junto a uno de sus secuaces,** (del cual su nombre no recuerdo, si alguien lo sabe por favor decírmelo DX)**, que parecía una bestia con los dientes salidos asía afuera°°°, se acercaron a las chicas, estas también se acercaron a ellos y quedaron frente a frente. Rista llegaba al mentón de Bash y Nomi apenas le llegaba a la boca del otro.

Mientras en una sección del bosque, varios árboles eran tirados abajo por el gran robot samurái, el estruendo llego a oídos del ninja, Randy, quien se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, pero como no vio nada, no le tomo mucha atención.

"Bien, bien, bien" comenzó a hablar Bash "al parecer no temen hacer el ridículo niñitas"

"El que hará el ridículo serás tu Thompson" le respondió Rista tocándole la nariz "a no ser que por unas ¨niñitas¨, te acobardes y salgas corriendo"

"¡Bash nunca se acobarda!" dijo, y mirando a Nomi pies a cabeza, creo un plan. Luego, ambas parejas se alejaron de su contrincante. Nomi no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo pasaría, normalmente sus presentimientos se hacen realidad, asi que estaba preparada para lo peor.

"Kiseki-san, no sé si es mi idea, pero no creo que nuestro secreto siga siendo secreto dada las circunstancias" su cara se volvio más seria de lo normal y su tono de voz también, esto alerto a Rista.

"Perfecto" se quejo "¿acaso esto puede empeorar aun mas? dime ¿Que crees que pasara?"

"No lo sé, pero estate atenta si pasa algo fuera de lo común con tu ya sabes quien" Dijo apuntando asía las gradas. Bocky toco la campana para dar comienzo al primer round, haciéndolo temblar completamente como un hilo a tención. El compañero de Bash miro hacia atrás y salto las cuerdas dejando escapar un gruñido.

"Nomi-san" dijo Rista antes de que su compañera saltara las cuerdas "Quiero que sepas que no era necesario pelear conmigo, sabes que puedo protegerme sola y aun mas vencer a dos tipos que se creen todo" Noritsu sonrio y tomo las manos de su amiga.

"¿Recuerdas nuestro juramento? ¨No importa que pase le haremos frente a todo, no importa nuestra enseñanza ni tampoco nuestros pasados, una esta para la otra en cualquier momento¨"

"Jeje" Miro al suelo sonriendo "suena mejor en nuestro idioma que en español" ambas se rieron y Nomi le dio suerte a Rista antes de pasar al otro lado, aunque su ¨demonio infernal¨ no la iba a necesitar.

Bash y Rista se acercaron al centro del cuadrilátero, donde Heidi los esperaba allí, esta llevaba una camiseta blanca con rayas rosas y unos jersey celestes con un cinturón rosa, zapatillas rosas y en sus manos tenía una libreta rosa con detalles rosas brillantes donde traía todas las normas y reglas escritas.

"OK, Rista y Bash" dijo y mirando a ambos contrincantes comenzó a leer las reglas "ustedes tienen prohibido: mordidas, arañazos, empujones y malas palabras ¿entendido?" ambos asintieron y Heidi salto las cuerdas "¡Pueden empezar la pelea!" grito y todo el mundo aplaudió, incluso Howard, menos Randy, quien estaba pendiente de Nomi y de los estruendos que llegaban a él desde el bosque.

Bash se abalanzo contra Rista, esta lo esquivo fácilmente y cayó al suelo, Nomi y ella se rieron por lo bajo tapándose la boca. Desde el suelo, el chico se lanzo otra vez contra ella, esta vez iso que Kiseki perdiera el equilibrio y fuera contra el piso golpeándose el trasero, volvio a lanzarse cayéndole encima y dejándola inmóvil, iba a golpearla pero le agarro la muñeca justo antes de que llegara a su cara, intento lo mismo con la otra, llegando al mismo resultado. Rista golpeo el pecho de Bash con la cabeza haciendo que cayera de espaldas, antes de lograr pararse la agarro las piernas y con el impulso con el que iba a ponerse de pie, cayó al suelo con las manos nuevamente, lo miro y giro su cuerpo dejándolo con las piernas sobre él, puso las mano detrás de su cabeza y dio una voltereta hacia atrás golpeándolo en la espalda y la cabeza logrando zafar sus piernas. Se puso de pie para dar el golpe final, tomo una de las piernas y lo giro para dejarlo inmóvil. Todos los allí presentes contaron hasta 10 para acabar con el primer Round.

Ahora era el turno de Nomi contra el secuas de Bash, **(al que por mientras le pondremos ¨Jake¨ (si no es ese el nombre me lo dicen en los comentarios))**. Randy se preocupo por ella, sabiendo que el ninja podía intervenir en cualquier momento se levanto de las gradas y corrió a donde nadie lo viera ponerse la máscara, más específicamente entre los arboles a la entrada del bosque, al terminar subió al árbol más cercano al ring escondiéndose entre las ramas y las hojas.

Randy POV:

No estaba seguro de que Nomi pudiera vencer a Jake tan fácilmente, debido a que era pequeña y linda y delicada y… ¿! Pero que estoy diciendo ¡?

Howard me dijo que siendo el ninja podía intervenir si esto se salía de control, asi que me puse la máscara y subí a uno de los arboles que están cerca del cuadrilátero. Miraba con atención mientras Heidi les decía las instrucciones a ambos, estaba nervioso, Jake no solo podía romper una pelota de plástico con los dientes, si no que realmente era como un mounstro. ¡Ademas de todos esos ruidos que venían del bosque no paraban y ya me tenían harto!

End Randy POV

Rista POV

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Nomi acerca de nuestro secreto, si es cierto lo que ella piensa quizás lleguemos a poner en riesgo nuestras vidas, lo cual no sería primera vez. Para no dejarlo con la duda le diré todo a Randy cuando la pelea termine, ahora que era el turno de mi amiga contra el chico que parecía endemoniado, no quería perderme una verdadera pelea. Thompson pudo haber peleado contra ella, pero asi le hubiera ganado en los primeros 10 segundos con solo agarrarle la mano o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Supongo que el chico, al que todos llaman Jake, debe ser fuerte y ágil o estará perdido. Mientras Heidi les decía las reglas, las mismas que nos dijo a Bash y a mí, recordé que debía ponerle atención a una persona en especial. Esa persona en especial tiene nombre y apellido, además de una identidad secreta… Randy Cunningham, alias, Ninja de Noveno grado. Supongo que se preguntaran como lo sé, bueno no solo yo, si no que Nomi también, ¿Cómo lo sabemos? Bueno pues Howard no sabe guardar secretos bajo presión y menos cuando lo amenazan de tirarlo del techo.

Volviendo al tema, lo busque con la mirada y posando los ojos en cada una de las personas presentes. No lo vi en ningún lado, me gire para ver los arboles y unas cuantas hojas cayeron del árbol más cercano, supuse que estaría allí, asi que me acerque a él desde atrás, cautelosamente como una nube, al topar con el tronco la bufanda roja del ninja estaba colgando. Ya se imaginaran lo que paso después, Jeje.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo por hoy!<p>

Pro. Fecha de publicación : NO SEE TT-TT escribir es muy difícil y además tengo que hacer dibujos en Devianart TT-TT WAAA!

Espero que les hubiera gustado, (sin contar lo de arriba ^^^) me divertí escribiendo XD


	4. el ataque y una siniestra confesion pt 2

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonnen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

* * *

><p>Hola , no me culpen si me demore mucho en actualizar pero el maldito computador se echo a perder y se borraron todos mis archivos del fic TT-TT (*Se tira al suelo y empieza a balancearse* "Todos los archivos de 3 años de mi vida! no los voy a recuperar nunca ")<p>

Mejor no los distraigo más con mi sufrimiento y les dejo el fic….

PD: el cap. Pasado se me olvido definir a Rake y a Slendy, así que al final definiré todos y cada uno…

PD2: Gracias a Usuario Nicolás por darme los nombres de todos los secuaces de Thompson

PD3: ¿Recuerdan a IronNinja3? O lo conocen primero que nada? Si lo conocen sabrán que el ofreció su Pen Name a quien lo quisiera, y como nadie lo quiso (pobechito xD) me lo cedió a mi… por si no se dieron cuenta los que leyeron el fic anteriormente mi nombre era Arista Star, pero ahora es IronNinja Star (7.7 si suena algo machote pero buano a mi gushta xD)

Ahora si los dejo BYE…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: El ataque y una gran pero siniestra confesión (pt 2)<p>

Randy POV

Veía a Nomi y a Mich desde el árbol donde me había escondido, era alto como de de 3 metros y perfecto para que nadie me viera, escuchaba atentamente como Heidi les daba las reglas, las cuales eran muchas considerando el tamaño y la fuerza de cada uno. Si no fuera porque fui el último enterrarme junto con Howard, no permitiría que las chicas pelearan contra Bash ¡Y MENOS CONTRA MICH! Ambos son los más fuertes de la escuela y absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarlos antes, me pregunto ¿qué rayos paso por la cabeza de Rista para aceptar la pelea? No creo que lo haya hecho porque Bash la encaró, aunque, el es muy orgulloso y malcriado, además que "Alguien" comenzó a chismorrear que Rista le ganaría a Bash si pelearan (lo que acababa de hacer hace unos minutos). Pero eso no incluía a Nomi ni a Mich ¿Qué hacían ellos allí entonces?

END Randy POV

Al estar tan concentrado en el ring, Randy, convertido en el ninja, observaba sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando Rista se acerco al árbol donde él estaba y tomo su bufanda.

"Hey Cunningham" dijo para llamar la atención de Randy "¿Acaso el Nomicon no te enseño a poner atención a tu alrededor?" Pregunto antes de tirarlo con fuerza al suelo desde detrás del árbol, cayó tan fuertemente que termino marcando su cuerpo en el suelo

"¿Cómo, Cuando, ouch, Que?" Se quejo al ponerse de pie cuidadosamente, ahora no solo le dolía la nariz por su caída de la mañana, si no que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces por el mareo del golpe y miro a Rista con dificultad. "¿Rista qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu…" Dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella dijo anteriormente, abrió los ojos muy grandes pero antes de decir algo la campana que toco Bocky para dar comienzo al segundo round había sonado. Kiseki al ver que el ninja no reaccionaba tiro de la bufanda otra vez, esta vez ahorcándolo, lo subió al árbol nuevamente hasta la rama más alta donde podían ver todo el campus.

"Mira, mira, ¿A que no es linda la vista ninja?" Dijo Rista volteándose a Randy quien no podía respirar y se estaba volviendo morado, soltó un poco la bufanda para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Cunningham respiró pesadamente antes de volver a su color normal de piel

"¿Po- podrías explicarme cómo es que… c-conoces mi…mi nombre?" le pregunto por fin, después de toser unas cuantas veces.

"Howard no es bueno guardando secretos bajo presión, además he estado encerrada en el Nomicon unos cuantos años" dijo viendo como Nomi esquivaba los golpes de Mich "nada del otro mundo Ninja" dijo con un poco de sarcasmo dirigiendo la mirada a Randy

"QUÉ HOWARD… EN EL NOMICON… ¡¿QUEEEÉ?!" Pregunto, o mejor dicho grito, Randy

Nomi POV

Escuche un grito desde la copa del árbol más cercano, pero no veía a Rista por ningún lado, deduje que ella era la causante del grito, aunque se escucho mas como una pregunta, me gire para ver donde se encontraba Randy y no lo vi, así que Rista debía estar con él en alguna parte, después de todo le dije que lo vigilara. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para quedar frente a Mich cuando de repente, el me agarro del cuello de la camiseta y me acerco a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, no sentía miedo pero si nerviosismo, se me hacía muy difícil escapar de su agarre era demasiado fuerte y demasiado salvaje,

Trate de zafarme pateando su estomago varias veces, aunque sabía que podía hacer más que solo eso, tengo más fuerza que la que represento pero no quería que mi secreto fuera descubierto, quería decírselo a Randy cuando estuviera a solas junto a él.

END Nomi POV

Mientras estaba cerca del rostro de Mich, Nomi sintió arboles caer al suelo y pisotones en el interior del bosque, Randy y Rista también escuchaban lo mismo, pero no estaban interesados en lo más mínimo.

"Entonces…" Decía Cunningham, sobre el árbol aún pero ahora sin la máscara ninja mirando a Rista "Cuando ustedes se quedaron en la casa de Howard… ¿lo hiciste solo para saber si realmente yo soy el ninja?"

"Si… y no" respondió Kiseki "Ya sabíamos quién era de antemano, recuerda que hemos estado en el Nomicon todos estos años, además, aceptamos porque era de noche y hacia frio, no soporto temperaturas bajo cero"

"Hablaste en plural, ¿tú y quien más?"

"Nomi por supuesto, quién más podría ser ¿el Tengu?"

"Eh… no sé cómo responder eso… Y ¿cómo terminaron encerradas en el Nomicon? ¿Cómo es que nunca las he visto allí? "

"Eso es más complicado de explicar, mejor que Nomi te diga, ya es hora de que interrumpas… Ninja" Apunto con el índice con dirección al ring.

Nomi no soporto mas el agarre de Mich y enterró sus uñas en las manos del chico, este soltó un gruñido y la dejo caer, se puso de pie como pudo y vio que Mich iba por ella, en un intento de escape Nomi dio un salto a la espalda del brabucón y con el impulso lo tiró al suelo quedando de pie sobre él. Mich se erguió de repente y Nomi cayó al suelo, antes de que el chico fuera contra ella de nuevo puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, giró en una mano y golpeó a Mich en la cara con una patada, **(imagínenselo en cámara lenta xD)** esté cayó al suelo pesadamente arrastrándose hasta las cuerdas sin volver a moverse. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el campus. Heidi envió a Bocky a confirmar si Mich seguía respirando, con una varilla picó el cuerpo inmóvil varias veces pero sin respuesta alguna, Nomi también fue a ver si estaba bien, ella podía ser muy fuerte a veces y sin darse cuenta. Se arrodilló junto a Mich y puso sus manos en el cuello para ver si tenía pulso, por suerte lo tenía, pero por mala suerte para Nomi, Mich despertó y agarro su mano con fuerza.

En ese instante Randy se puso la mascará ninja para intervenir en el ring mientras Rista solo miraba tranquilamente como su amiga era levantada unos 60 cm sobre el suelo. Antes que Randy llegará al ring, Nomi golpeó el estomago de Mich con tanta fuerza que lo empujó contra las cuerdas y estas se rompieron haciendo que el chico cayera sobre Bash, esto ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera Howard, quien, literalmente, miraba sin pestañear la escena pudo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. El silencio sepulcral volvió al campus durante unos cuantos segundos y Nomi comenzó a pensar que quizás se le paso un poco la mano.

Se puso de pie y se acercó cuidadosamente al borde del cuadrilátero para ver como Mich se levantaba dificultosamente, mareado por el golpe contra el cuerpo de Bash, y se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaba Nomi, al parecer Mich no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Subió como pudo pasando sobre las cuerdas gruesas que estaban en el suelo y se acerco a Nomi maliciosamente, con cara de pocos amigos para acabar pronto con la pelea. Antes de poder llegar tan solo a 2 metros de la chica, una nube roja con olor a flatulencia se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡BOMBA DE HUMO!" Había aparecido el ninja justo a tiempo para salvar a Nomi de Mich que amenazaba con lastimarla "Bien la pelea ha terminado" Dijo alejando al chico de Nomi con la mano pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, escucharon un crujido y el sonido de ramas romperse, al darse cuenta de donde provenía aquel ruido, vieron como el gran árbol donde Rista y Randy habían estado hablando hace unos cuantos minutos, estaba a punto de desplomarse sobre el cuadrilátero. El ninja tomo a Nomi en sus brazos y la saco rápidamente del cuadrilátero con un salto, y a Mich lo rescato con la bufanda antes de que el árbol cayera sobre él.

Se desencadeno todo el caos en el campus, gente corriendo a todos lados y gritos se escuchaban alrededor de la escuela, Howard trataba de atravesar por entre los estudiantes para llegar donde estaba el ninja y los demás, al llegar cerca del cuadrilátero destruido encontró a Rista quitándose unas cuantas ramas y hojas de su cabello, al parecer no había saltado del árbol a tiempo y por suerte no se lastimo en la caída.

"¡Rista!" Llamo su atención Howard "¿Donde está el ninja… y Nomi?" preguntó tomando aire por la carrera que se dio.

"¿Estas buscando a Randy?" Dijo "Esta…" Miro detrás suyo para decirle en donde estaban, pero en vez de eso, quedo sin aliento, en un rápido movimiento aparto a Howard antes de un pie gigante los pisará, este pie se dirigía donde estaban Nomi, Randy y Mich.

Randy POV

Lleve a Nomi y a Mich a un lugar seguro, cerca de la salida de la escuela para que volvieran a casa sanos y salvos lo más rápido posible.

"Muy bien, ahora están a salvo" Dije dejando a Nomi en el suelo, Mich quien había caído en un árbol fue el primero en irse corriendo, al parecer no era tan valiente como aparentaba.

"Ninja, justo a tiempo" Dijo la pelirroja abrazándome fuertemente "Gracias al cielo que llegaste antes de que algo peor ocurriese"

"Ehmm-" Dude si corresponderle el abrazo o decir alguna tontería, Rista me había dicho que ambas ya sabían quien soy realmente y eso me ponía un tanto nervioso. Ella estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su cabello, sentía mariposas en el estómago, pase mis manos por si cintura y la acerque más, quería sentir su aroma que, por alguna extraña razón ,me resultaba muy familiar, y no olvidarlo nunca.

"¿Ninja…?" Su voz me saco del trance en el que estaba y la solté rápidamente, "¿Dónde está Rista-San?"

"¡Rista!, Casi la olvidó, debe de estar en el ring aún" Por un minuto había olvidado que Rista no bajo del árbol antes de que cayera, o por lo menos no recuerdo haberla visto bajar, "Nomi vuelve a casa rápido, yo llevaré a Rista en cuanto la encuentre" Estaba a punto de saltar cuando sentí que me jalaban la bufanda por atrás ahorcándome de nuevo

"Pero ninja…" Nomi me miró directamente a los ojos y mantenía agarrada la bufanda desde la mitad, "Prométeme que te cuidaras, no quiero que te pase algo malo" Dijo mirando para abajo con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara.

"No te preocupes Nomi" Le dije "Estaré bien, solo fue un árbol caído, ¿Qué puede ser peor?"

End Randy POV

"¡NINJA CUIDADO!" Advirtió Rista refiriéndose al gran robot negro que se alzaba por entre los árboles, este tenía la forma de un samurái de 3 metros, dentro de su cabeza un reconocedor de forma física escaneaba la figura de cada persona presente y reconociendo a cada alumno que se atravesaba en su camino, guardando sus datos en su tarjeta de memoria. El ninja al darse cuenta, no alcanzo a reaccionar y solo logró lanzar a Nomi lejos del pie gigante que cayó sobre él.

"¡RANDY!" Gritó Nomi tan solo escuchar el gran estruendo contra el suelo

* * *

><p>oli de nuevo n.n!<p>

espero que les haya gustado el cap xD

aqui las definiciones:

The Rake o el rastrillo es una leyenda urbana aqui les dejo un link para que lo conoscan mas xD (copien y pegen)

Slenderman (o como yo le digo... Slendy n.n) es una leyenda urbana originada en 2009 para un concurso de terror y bla bla bla, les dejo a wikipedia para que les diga mas xD (copien y pegen n.n) wiki/Slender_Man

bueno eso, bye nos vemos n.n

IronNinja Star se despide xD SAYONARA! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonnen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

* * *

><p>Roli Poli Oli (no sé de donde saqué eso 77)<p>

*-* Habrá algo de fluidos compartidos aquí xD

y una cancion hermosha eso

a leer se dijo xD

* * *

><p><p>

En el capitulo anterior:

Randy descubre que las dos chicas nuevas, Rista y Nomi, conocen su identidad secreta. Podría decirse que Nomi venció a Mich en la pelea, un gran árbol cae sobre el cuadrilátero casi aplastando a los allí presentes pero son salvados por el ninja quien los lleva a la salida de la escuela par que estén a salvo, o eso creía.

_"¡NINJA CUIDADO!" Advirtió Rista refiriéndose al gran robot negro que se alzaba por entre los árboles, este tenía la forma de un samurái de 3 metros. El ninja al darse cuenta, no alcanzo a reaccionar y solo logró lanzar a Nomi lejos del pie gigante que cayó sobre él._

_"¡RANDY!" Gritó Nomi al escuchar un gran estruendo contra el suelo…._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Chapter 5: El ataque y una gran pero siniestra confesión pt 3

El pie se levanto lentamente dejando ver un gran agujero en el suelo, en este el ninja estaba aplastado con todas sus extremidades dobladas y círculos en sus ojos para demostrar que estaba casi noqueado.

"Creo que debo dejar de abrir la boca" se quejaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Nomi entró al agujero para socorrer al ninja y ayudarle a pararse.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó la pelirroja pasando uno de los brazos de Randy por su cuello.

"Si, si, solo un poco… mareado" Le dijo el ninja poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Nomi. "Rápido, debemos salir de este agujero antes de que…" No pudo continuar hablando porque el mismo pie gigante amenazaba con caer sobre ellos de nuevo. Randy cubrió a Nomi con el suelo y su cuerpo y esperó el impacto, pero nada sucedió.

En vez de haber sido aplastados, una chica se interpuso entre el pie gigante y los chicos sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas para que no bajara, media 1,70cm, de sus manos crecían garras filudas que se enterraban en el metal del robot a medida que se agrandaban, su cabello era completamente castaño con unas cuantas mechas naranjas marcadas aleatoriamente, podían verse unos colmillos saliendo desde su labio superior y sus ojos eran color púrpura con pupila en forma de gato. Llevaba una chaqueta negra sin mangas, una polera manga larga sin hombros azul y sin cuello, unos jersey azules, unos converses negros y usaba un collar negro apegado al cuello, en su cara se marcaban unos tatuajes azules iguales a las del Tengu, llevaba una ametralladora M249 colgada en la espalda y 2 pistolas en su cintura, una de ellas era una Desert Eagle y la otra era una semiautomática Five Seven P90.

A simple vista podría decirse que lo tenía todo bajo control pero el robot samurái de 3 metros infligía cada vez más fuerza.

"Jigoku Monster" Murmuró Nomi estando aun bajo el cuerpo de Randy, (en una posición que sería fácil de malinterpretar), ella veía los ojos de la chica, está les hiso una señal para que salieran rápido del agujero, ambos salieron sin problemas pero la chica todavía seguía allí, el ninja con un rápido movimiento de la bufanda la saco del agujero antes de que el robot la aplastara y la convirtiera en puré. Al estar todos "casi" a salvo y lo más lejos del robot posible, Jigoku Monster, como la había llamado Nomi, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Miró al ninja y luego a la pelirroja varias veces seguidas antes de hablar.

"**¿****あなたは大丈夫ですか****? (¿Están Bien?)**" Preguntó ella en japonés

"¿何が? (¿Qué?)" Le pregunto Nomi en el mismo idioma"¡あなたは大丈夫だ場合、我々は、依頼する必要があります! (¡Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte si tu estas bien!)" Le replicó acercándose a la chica.

"**私は私が欲しいのだろうか**** (Yo pregunto lo que quiero)**" Le respondió cortante, miró al ninja durante unos cuantos minutos "**それに****···****それは忍者だ**** (Con que… ese es el ninja)**" dijo apartando a Nomi de su camino

"地獄のモンスターは彼を残し! (¡Jigoku Monster déjalo!) Dijo Nomi tratando de alejar a la chica del ninja, quien miraba extrañado la escena ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Antes de poder tocarlo siquiera, el samurái negro apareció de repente sobre ellos blandiendo una espada incluso más grande que el mismo.

"¡Nomi sal de aquí!" Dijo el ninja sacando su espada del traje, dio un salto para llegar a la cabeza del robot donde trato de incrustarla varias veces pero cada vez que lo intentaba el metal chocaba con el metal haciendo un ruido agudo, "¿Cómo, cuando, qué?" dijo al ver que no podía hacerle ni un daño. El reconocedor del samurái trataba de identificar a Nomi y a Jigoku Monster, esta última, al no tener datos ni antecedentes conocidos en la escuela, la escaneo completamente y su imagen apareció en la computadora de Viceroy.

"Qué raro" dijo el científico apretando unos cuantos botones del teclado, paso los archivos de la chica a una unidad extraíble **(un USB)** y lo colocó en la computadora táctil, pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió aun mas "Esto es… imposible" se decía mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensantemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la escuela, el ninja trataba de vencer a este robot con armadura Shogun impenetrable, desde cualquier ángulo en que atacara nada podía traspasarlo. Randy ya se estaba cansando y no se le ocurría por donde más atacar. En uno de sus intentos fallidos fue contra el brazo del robot, este al darse cuenta, con el mismo brazo golpeo al Ninja fuertemente lanzándolo contra la punta de un árbol y cayendo de rama en rama, al golpear con el suelo se lastimo el brazo derecho con el que manejaba la espada.

"¿De qué rayos esta hecho este robot?" se preguntaba sosteniendo su brazo fracturado, el cual no podía mover debido al dolor. "¿Acaso nada puede atravesarlo?"

"**忍者、私はそれを停止する方法を知っている**** (Ninja, yo sé cómo detenerlo)**" dijo Jigoku Monster apareciendo a su lado

"¿Qué?" Randy no entendía lo que decía, la chica se restregó la cara y le mostró una mano al ninja, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer y a afilarse cada vez más, pero Randy seguía sin entender lo que ella trataba de decir.

"**ばか、私だけ注目を集める**** (imbécil, solo ponme atención)**" Dijo y desapareció en una bomba de humo azul y negra volviendo a aparecer en la cabeza del samurái, enterró sus uñas, que ahora se volvieron garras, en el metal impenetrable sorprendiendo al ninja y dejándolo con la boca abierta (si no llevara la máscara puesta claro).

"¿Cómo es que…?" Preguntó Randy observando como el samurái trataba de quitarse a la chica de la cabeza.

"Huesos de adamantium" Dijo Nomi apareciendo de repente y dándole un susto de muerte al ninja

"¿Ada- Ada- Adamantium? Pero eso solo existe en las películas" Dijo tratando de tranquilizar su respiración acelerada

"No solo en las películas, existía hace años ninja, pero por el peligro que significaba fue eliminado" Explicó Nomi.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Es que Rista y yo… bueno pues…"

"**¡ ¿****なぜ私は今飛ぶことができないのですか****?!(¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VOLAR AHORA?!)**" El samurái gigante había tirado a Jigoku de su cabeza, después de esta cortará los cables que conectaban el reconocedor de forma con la tarjeta de memoria, agitaba los brazos como si tratará de volar, pero lo único que logró fue caer muy brusca y dolorosamente al suelo dejando un agujero del cual salía algo de humo por la velocidad del impacto. Nomi y Randy se miraron entre sí y se acercaron rápidamente a donde había caído Jigoku. "**私は確信して****...****私はそれを破壊する****...****いまいましいロボットます**** (Juro que… destruiré ese… maldito robot**)" Dijo saliendo del agujero dificultosamente y poniéndose de pie. "**私は今****, ****これを終了します**** (¡Terminaré con esto ahora!)**" Miró directamente a los ojos del samurái quien, con espada en mano, se ponía en posición de batalla, ella iso lo mismo agarrando la M249 que tenía en la espalda.

"¡Jigoku Monster, ya es suficiente!" Dijo Nomi agarrándola por el brazo

"**¿****何が****? (¿Qué?)**" Ella la miró unos cuantos segundos y le dedicó una mirada oscura "**あなたが言った、十分でしょうか****? (Dijiste, ¿Qué es suficiente?)**" Nomi soltó su brazo y se alejo un poco. Hace años (o mejor dicho siglos) que no veía a Jigoku Monster así, estar tanto tiempo encerrada en el cuerpo de su amiga había incrementado su odio a los humanos "**¡****私はあなたが言って聞かなかったことを彼らは奇跡を殺したとき****! (¡No te escuché decir eso cuando mataron a Kiseki!)**" Respondió gritando y asustando a las aves más cercanas quienes comenzaron a volar por entre ambas chicas, Jigoku desvió la mirada hacia el samurái, suspiró pesadamente y dijo por fin:

"**あなたがより良い忍者を取る、彼はそれらの条件で戦うことができない**** (Será mejor que te lleves al ninja, el no puede luchar en estas condiciones)**".

"大丈夫 (Está bien)" Dijo mirando hacia abajo, se dio la vuelta y abrazó el brazo de Randy quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Nomi dirigió una última mirada a donde estaba Jigoku, "幸運(buena suerte)" Le dijo para que después el ninja lanzará una bomba de humo.

"**運が存在しない、唯一の運命がどうなるかを知っている**** (la suerte no existe, solo el destino sabrá lo que pase)**" Dijo Jigoku mirando la estela de humo rojo que quedó después de que Nomi y el ninja se fueron, volvió a agarrar la M249 que llevaba en la espalda y el silencio inundó el lugar, absolutamente nada se escuchaba aparte de la respiración de Jigoku y el crujido del metal del samurái.

Por fin, después de 800 años encerrada, Jigoku Monster volvería a Norrisville para cumplir con su promesa, pero antes deberá vencer a quién amenazó con lastimar a sus amigos.

**_(Dancing with the devil – Breaking Benjamin)_**

El tic-tac del reloj de la escuela resonaba en todo el bosque, el samurái con su katana en mano observaba a Jigoku, esta con la ametralladora agarrada y lista para atacar, esperaba el momento justo y preciso. No fue necesario esperar tanto tiempo, las campanadas que indicaban las 3:00 pm habían sonado y justo cuando el silencio volvió al bosque en la última campanada, la chica y el robot gigante se dirigían uno contra el otro.

Jigoku saltaba de árbol en árbol para alcanzar casi la altura del samurái negro, esté usaba la espada para cortar todos los arboles pero la chica era más rápida que sus ataques. Cuando la chica hubo estado lo más cerca del robot posible apunto con la ametralladora directamente a la cabeza de este, por desgracia el samurái se dio cuenta a tiempo y con una de sus piernas destruyó el árbol donde estaba Jigoku haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo y perdiendo la ametralladora entre el follaje.

La chica soltó un gruñido y golpeó el suelo, agarró la pistola Desert Eagle que llevaba en la cintura y volvió a subir los arboles pero ya quedaban unos pocos a medida que el samurái los destruía, poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas a su objetivo, ya estando demasiado cerca de su cabeza, apunto nuevamente. Esta vez disparó varias veces pero ninguna bala dio en el blanco como ella creía, en vez de eso la estas rebotaron en la espada y fueron directamente a la rama donde ella estaba, por suerte las balas no le dieron, pero si rompieron la rama y de nuevo cayó al suelo soltando la pistola que cayó un poco más lejos de donde ella estaba

Ahora se molestó mucho, tomo la Five Seven P90 y la observo por un rato, le quedaba una sola bala desde que la utilizó por última vez, así que esta era su última oportunidad o tendría que usar sus poderes, lo cual no le gustaba para nada, agarro con fuerza la pistola e inhalo profundamente. Rápidamente subió el último de los arboles que quedaba en pie y justo en frente del robot, este blandió la espada muy ágilmente dejándola entre Jigoku y el mismo. La chica apunto directamente a la punta de la katana y asegurándose de su tiro no fallaría, apretó el gatillo. La bala iba directamente a un punto ciego de la espada donde podía romperse fácilmente y pasar de largo a la cabeza del robot, pero por desgracia el árbol en donde estaba no era lo suficientemente alto como para llevar a su cabeza, la bala solo atravesó la espada pero no donde ella había calculado, paso de largo algo machucada por el golpe contra la katana y no tuvo la suficiente velocidad para llegar hasta el robot haciendo que lentamente se dirigiese al suelo.

"**これができてはならない (¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!)**" Dijo lanzando la pistola lejos "**¡¿なぜ私はすべてが間違っ判明?! (¡¿Por qué todo lo que hago me sale mal?!)" **Jigoku se había enojado bastante, una bola de viento comenzó a rodearla y de su ojo izquierdo comenzaron a salir llamas purpuras, sus colmillos se afilaron aun mas y las marcas de su cara con la forma de la máscara Tengu comenzaron a brillar. Algo pasaba en el interior de Jigoku que producía cambios en su cuerpo y en su forma de ser.

El robot samurái, al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba cambiando a otra forma, agarro el árbol donde estaba Jigoku con las manos, esta se sujeto de la rama enterrando sus garras muy profundamente para no caer a 3 metros de altura al suelo. El Samurái lanzó el árbol a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba anteriormente haciéndolo pedazos en cuanto cayó, esparciendo ramas y hojas por doquier.

Nomi POV

El ninja y yo aparecimos en la zona del cuadrilátero, ya destruido y con pedazos de madera esparcidos por todas partes. Al llegar se quejó por el dolor del brazo que tenía abrazado entre los míos, seguramente cuando estaba luchando con el robot se debió haber lastimado.

"Ninja" Le dije soltando su brazo "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, si" Me respondió tratando de sonar convincentemente, lo cual no le resulto para nada, toqué su brazo y cerró los ojos aguantándose un quejido.

"¡Claro que no estás bien!" Le reproche agarrando su brazo lastimado con fuerza.

"¡Ouch!, okey, okey, no estoy bien" Dijo en un intento de zafarse de mi agarre, lo cual no resulto ya que el dolor no se lo permitía. Examiné su brazo pasando mis manos por sobre este hasta que encontré el problema.

"Te rompiste el brazo ninja, esto es malo" Le dije acariciando su herida delicadamente.

"Ngh" Se quejó despacio, tensando el brazo.

"Perdón" Dije "Debemos curarlo, antes de que se ponga peor" Lo miré por un rato esperando a que respondiera, pero solo se me quedo mirando como bobo "¿Qué esperas ninja? Quítate el traje"

"Ah… Eh… ¿Qué?" Dijo volviendo en si desde su mundo do fantasía.

"¡Que te quites el traje!" Trate de agarrar la máscara ninja pero el rápidamente se alejo con un salto "¡Ninja por favor no lo hagas difícil!"

"¡Estás loca si piensas que me quitare esto!"

"Por el amor de… Ninja ven aquí para curarte el brazo de una vez" me acerque unos cuantos pasos a él.

"¡Claro que no! No puedo dejar que sepas mi identidad" El se alejo el doble de lo que yo me había acercado

"Ninja, ¿Acaso Rista no te dijo?" Saqué una bomba de humo por detrás sin que él se diera cuenta.

"¿Decirme que?"

"Nosotras ya sabemos quién eres" Salté y lancé la bomba de humo rápidamente, aparecí justo sobre de él para quitarle la máscara. Al quitársela todo el traje ninja desapareció por completo dejando a Randy Cunningham en el lugar del ninja, por desgracia caí encima del dejándonos solo a unos 3 centímetros de distancia entre nuestras bocas. Antes no me había dado cuenta de sus ojos azules, eran como el cielo despejado en verano, me sonrojé un poco al pensar en eso y también cuando él dirigió sus ojos a mi boca, el también se sonrojó aunque no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando. "Te dije que… no lo hicieras… difícil" Dije tratando de no pensar en qué pasaría si nos acercábamos un poco más.

END Nomi POV

Randy POV

Cuando Nomi cayó sobre mí, quedamos demasiado cerca uno del otro, demasiado como para sentir el mismo olor que sentí cuando la abrasé, ese olor que me resultaba tan familiar pero no recuerdo de donde. Solo unos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas, sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas y su cabello rojo caía sobre mi cara. Ella se sonrojó cuando me fijé en su boca, era pequeña y se veía suave, quería acercarme un poco más para comprobar si de verdad eran así. Me sonrojé tan solo ver esa imagen pasar por mi cabeza.

"Te dije que… no lo hicieras… difícil" Me dijo dirigiendo sus ojos abajo y sonrojándose aun mas. Sentía su respiración en mi boca y sentí como mariposas comenzaban a volar en mi estomago. No podía, por el dolor de mi brazo, y no quería, apartarla de encima, personalmente me sentía cómodo con ella sobre mí.

"Nomi…" En un impulso involuntario, me acerqué lentamente a su cara cortando la distancia que nos separaba, al sentir como su boca se tensaba sobre la mía, cerré los ojos concentrándome en ese momento. Después de unos segundos ella también cerró sus ojos y relajó sus labios, al abrir la boca para poder meter mi lengua en la suya, ella me dejo hacerlo sin poner resistencia y comencé a jugar con su lengua, después de unos minutos nos separamos cuando nos iso falta el aire uniendo nuestros labios por un delgado hilo de saliva.

"Randy-kun…" Nomi estaba completamente sonrojada, cuando toque su cara, esta estaba caliente como cuando tienes fiebre alta. Ya no sentía dolor en mi brazo e iba a besarla de nuevo, pero cuando escuchamos a alguien acercarse por un lado ella se erguió rápidamente sobre mí.

"Hey, ¿Qué están haciendo?" Dijo Howard con una sonrisa siniestra, apareciendo de repente.

"Ho- Howard, ¿ha- hace cuanto estas allí?" Le pregunté poniéndome de pie y ayudando a Nomi a ponerse de pie.

"Lo suficiente como para ver cómo Nomi" hiso unas entrecomillas con los dedos "Curaba tu brazo" Se miró una de sus "Delicadas" manos y dirigió su mirada a nosotros quienes estábamos demasiado sonrojados "Jajaja, ¡si parecen tomates!" Comenzó a reírse fuerte y a apretarse el estomago.

"¡Cállate!" Le dije golpeando su cabeza" Eres un entrometido, ahora ¿Dónde está Rista?"

"Fue a buscarlos ¿Acaso quieren hacer un trío? PffJajajajaja"

"¡HOWARD!" Dijimos Nomi y yo al mismo tiempo en que golpeábamos su cabeza.

"Está bien, está bien, no tienen que golpearme" Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

"Te lo mereces" Dije "Vamos, busquemos a Rista y salgamos de aquí"

"R-Randy…" Nomi me detuvo tomando mi mano "¿Rista-san no te hablo sobre Jigoku Monster?"

"Eh… no, no me dijo nada acerca de ella"

"Ella y Rista son… la misma persona" Me quede con la boca abierta (No literalmente). ¿Enserio alguien tan simpática y amable (bueno solo un poco) podía convertirse en una cosa así?

Escuchamos unos disparos a lo lejos que me sacaron de mis pensamientos y al ver de donde provenían, vimos un árbol volar sobre nosotros y caer unos metros más lejos de donde estábamos produciendo que una cortina de polvo se levantará y ramas y hojas volarán a nuestro alrededor. Cubrí a Nomi con mi cuerpo dándole la espalda al viento y Howard cubrió su cara con su brazo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Dijo Howard cuando de repente de los escombros del árbol salió disparada una figura femenina, aterrizando más allá frente a nosotros. Esa figura era Jigoku, pero había algo diferente en ella. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente anaranjado y de este se asomaban dos cuernos de demonio, sus brazos se volvieron negras garras de demonio con un tatuaje verde que brillaba. Al darse la vuelta y mirarnos a todos, quedamos sin palabras. De su ojo izquierdo salía una llama purpura del mismo color que este, las marcas en su cara iguales a la máscara del Tengu ahora estaban rodeando su boca y bajando por sus comisuras hasta el cuello y sus colmillos ahora eran más grandes y filudos. Nos observó a cada unos por un buen rato y sonrío haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por mi espalda.

"**これはこれで終了する時が来た****(Es hora de acabar con esto)**" Dijo, y de un salto se alejo de nosotros hasta donde estaba el samurái gigante.

¿Enserio ese monstruo era realmente Rista?

* * *

><p>Hola queridos lectores n.n<p>

espero que les haya gustado este cap.

actualizé muy pronto xD NO ME DEMORE NADITA! n.n

Un saludo a mi Asatashy-Nee qe esta leyendo esto y buaaaaano. prometo actualizar mas amenudo en las vacaciones de invierno

eso bye


	6. Chapter 6

** Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonnen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

(N/A): (*w*)/ Oli n.n aprovechando mis vacaciones al máximo aquí sentada en una silla, les traigo el cap. 6 del Fic xD

Un recordatorio: El nombre de mi Oc Rista es Rista Kiseki, ok? En Japón, como algunos saben, a las personas se les llama por el apellido.

* * *

><p>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:<p>

Una chica desconocida aparece para salvar a Nomi y al Ninja del samurái negro. El ninja al ser lastimado en el brazo no puede seguir luchando y Nomi lo lleva a la zona del cuadrilátero. La chica conocida como Jigoku Monster comienza a utilizar sus armas contra el gran robot pero por desgracia pierde todas las oportunidades que tiene. Por el otro lado, el Ninja se entera que Nomi sabe quién es en realidad por medio de una caída "accidental".

De repente:

_(**….**) de los escombros del árbol salió disparada una figura femenina, aterrizando más allá frente a ellos_. _Esa figura era Jigoku, pero había algo diferente en ella_. _Su cabello se había vuelto completamente anaranjado y de este se asomaban dos cuernos de demonio, sus brazos se volvieron negros con garras rojas de demonio y con un tatuaje verde que brillaba. Al darse la vuelta y mirarlos a todos, quedaron sin palabras. De su ojo izquierdo salía una llama purpura del mismo color que este, las marcas en su cara iguales a la máscara del Tengu ahora estaban rodeando su boca y bajando por sus comisuras hasta el cuello y sus colmillos ahora eran más grandes y afilados. Observó a cada uno por un buen rato y sonrío haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por la espalda de Randy._

_"_**_これはこれで終了する時が来た_****_(Es hora de acabar con esto)_**_" Dijo, y de un salto se alejo de ellos hasta donde estaba el samurái gigante._

_"¿Enserio ese monstruo era realmente Rista?" Pensó Randy…_

**Chapter 6: **Victoria

Cuando Jigoku Monster, quien ya no era Jigoku Monster, llegó donde estaba el samurái dejó un gran agujero en el suelo donde cayó. Mientras la nube de tierra que se levantó comenzaba a disiparse, el robot se preparaba para cualquier cosa que sucediese. Vio la figura de la chica por entre el polvo y rápidamente con la espada gigante cortó la nube separando durante unos segundos las dos partes, ella no estaba allí.

"¡**Sorpresa!**"Dijo la chica en español apareciendo sobre el robot y al mismo tiempo en que este se giraba ella incrusto sus garras en la frente del samurái aferrándose como un animal a su presa. El robot se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirse muy fuerte tratando de lanzar a la chica lejos. Cuando dejo de sacudirse la chica ya no estaba en su cabeza "**¡グッド錫試みは2足！(¡Buen intento hojalata de dos patas!)**" Grito desde la espalda del robot donde incrusto nuevamente sus garras e iso un agujero de donde saco unos cuantos cables rojos y azules.

Mientras…

Nomi curaba el brazo de Randy con vendas que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo y Howard tan solo miraba como ellos dos, en completo silencio, se dirigían la mirada durante unos segundos y después se reían como si ninguna pelea estuviera ocurriendo a tan solo kilómetros de donde estaban.

"Entonces…" Dijo el peli-naranjo para acabar con el silencio incomodo "Si Rista es esa tal Jigoku Monster, ¿Por qué no habla en español como siempre?"

"Bueno pues…" Comenzó a decir Nomi mientras cortaba la venda en el brazo de Randy "Rista y Jigoku Monster son la misma persona, pero no son la misma del todo"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó algo confundido

"Rista tiene 3 personalidades distintas, ella misma, Jigoku Monster y…"

"¿Y?..."

"**Bakemono Jigoku**, quien… está peleando ahora mismo" Cortó la venda lentamente por completo y el resto lo guardo en su bolsillo, Randy se colocó la chaqueta, tomo la mano de Nomi y la besó inesperadamente, ella se sonrojó un poco y después se separo para seguir explicándole a Howard, lo cual Randy reacciono tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él.

"¿Podrías explicarme mejor?" Dijo Howard con algo de asco desviando la mirada, para no pensar como se sentiría con Debby Kang. No hace mucho se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella aunque no quería reconocerlo aun.

"Bue-Bueno… Rista-san y yo hemos estado encerradas y sus poderes han creado lo que es ahora" Dijo tratando de no mirar a Randy completamente sonrojada.

"¿Cómo consiguió sus poderes? ¿Qué poderes?" Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ambos "Ya basta Bro lo que haces es incomodo" Le dijo a Randy sentándose entre la pareja.

"Solo para ti" Dijo Randy por detrás de Howard guiñándole un ojo a Nomi quien estaba delante de él gordito

"Nomi… ¿Puedes continuar explicando? Por favor 7-7" Dijo el peli-naranja algo incomodo estando entre ella y Randy.

"Ah, si… Sus poderes los adquirió cuando fue troqueada por el hechicero antes de morir, Jigoku tiene las habilidades del Tengu, es decir que puede volar, ser intangible y convertirse en un Tengu hembra, pero al estar encerrada tanto tiempo debe volver a ponerlos en práctica" Le explico resumiendo la mayor parte de los detalles.

"¿Qué hay de la otra? ¿Por qué es tan diferente?"

"Bakemono tiene la mayor parte de los poderes del hechicero, si no fuera por ella él aun estaría libre. Puede deformar y destruir cualquier material sea indestructible o no y crea soldados de humo troqueador. Puede combinarse con Jigoku a veces y aumentar su poder, pero el resultado no siempre mejora la situación." Agarro una rama que estaba cerca y empezó a hacer 3 círculos, uno dentro de otro "Esta es Rista" Dijo escribiendo el nombre de la chica en el circulo más grande "Y estas son Jigoku y Bakemono" Hiso lo mismo con el nombre de las dos en los círculos más pequeños "Rista es algo así como un retenedor, mantiene a Jigoku y a Bakemono dentro de sí, pero cuando baja la guardia de sus sentimientos, estos son controlados por una de las dos, principalmente Jigoku quien es la mayor de las 3"

"okey…." Dijo rascándose la barbilla pensantemente "Dijiste que Rista adquirió sus poderes cuando…"

"Cuando fue troqueada antes de morir" Dijo Nomi tranquilamente.

"¡¿RISTA ESTA MUERTA?!" Dijeron, perdón, gritaron Randy y Howard al mismo tiempo

"Si, pero solo su cuerpo, el primer ninja logró salvar su alma encerrándola junto a Jigoku y Bakemono"

"¿Encerrándola donde?" Esta vez preguntó Randy poniéndole atención a la conversación, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

"En el Nomicon" Dijo Nomi poniendo su mano en su pecho "El Nomicon y yo somos algo así como la misma persona, pero se controla solo, es decir tiene vida propia, mientras que yo soy como un huésped dentro de el" Los chicos se miraron por un rato, al parecer no les causo extrañeza por alguna razón oír eso. Si ya vieron a una supuesta chica normal convertirse en dos personas diferentes, no sería raro que otra fuera un libro, o algo parecido

"Pero si has estado en el Nomicon durante todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo es que no envejeces?" Preguntó Howard.

"Dentro del Nomicon el tiempo no existe, he tenido esta forma durante 800 años, se supone que el ninja lo debería saber" Randy y Howard se miraron entre sí nuevamente y Nomi cruzó los brazos "No lo sabías ¿cierto?" le dijo a Randy

"Eeeeh, no, jeje" Le contestó rascándose la nuca y poniendo carita de inocente. De repente una explosión por detrás de ellos los saco del tema, varios árboles comenzaron a arder en llamas y pedazos de metal volaban por sobre los chicos. Todos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y trataron de mirar de dónde provino esa explosión. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Rista estará bien?" Preguntó Howard cubriéndose la cara con su mano por el calor del fuego, el cual comenzaba a expandirse por los alrededores.

Bakemono POV

Minutos antes:

Al quitar las cosas rojas y azules que parecían fideos desde el interior del robot, con una de mis garras los corte, salieron unas cuantas chispas que por poco y me queman la cara, después una explosión muy cerca de mí me lanzó al suelo cerca de un acantilado. Lo que explotó fue el brazo izquierdo del robot, este cayó en llamas cerca de un trío de chicos en el campus. No podía hacer nada por ellos hasta acabar con la hojalata de dos patas, por suerte ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

Comencé a subir por sus piernas igual que los gatos cuando suben a un árbol (Tengo complejo de gato 7-7). Mientras subía, el robot comenzó a crecer el doble de su tamaño llegando a los 6 metros, con mucha dificultad me agarre de la mitad de su pierna mientras crecía. Cuando se detuvo miré hacia arriba y me encontré con el casco shogun muy de cerca, me sentí pequeña tan solo mirarlo unos segundos. Con un zarpazo de mis grandes garras logre cortar un pedazo de su casco dejando los cables rojos y azules al aire. Se veía horrible con todos esos cables alrededor de un cráneo metálico y entremedio un gran círculo plateado con la forma de su ojo.

"**あなたは本当に醜い、すずね**** (Realmente eres feo, hojalata)**" Dije con una mueca de asco y sacándole la lengua. Con su dedo índice del brazo derecho me empujo un poco haciendo que soltará su pierna. Me agarró por completo y me arrastró hasta el acantilado, al ver la altura por la que podría ser mi final recordé como hace muchos años atrás perdí la persona que más me importaba en ese mismo acantilado. Antes que el robot me soltará, sentí como los recuerdos de ese momento me envolvían, la ira contra los causantes había vuelto y no pude controlarla más. Sabía lo que pasaría si la dejaba escapar, así que tan solo cerré los ojos y dejé que hiciera su trabajo.

Al abrirlos me encontraba en el suelo y el cuerpo del robot por la mitad como si algo dentro de él hubiera explotado, entre mis manos se hallaba un cilindro, algo doblado, gigante del cuál salían más cables azules y rojos y unos cuantos tubos ya rotos. Al parecer había utilizado los poderes del humo troqueador para "exprimir" la fuente de energía del robot. A mi alrededor todo estaba en llamas y solo se podía ver el fuego en las copas de los arboles. Al ver la destrucción del bosque, la destrucción del hogar de miles de animales, la destrucción de mi antiguo hogar, la cual se produjo por mí culpa y la de ese robot creado por humanos, no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por mi mejilla mientras mis garras desaparecían y daban lugar a brazos normales, mis marcas en la cara formaban las del Tengu, de mi ojo izquierdo dejaban de salir llamas y mi cabello se volvía castaño con unas cuantas mechas naranjas. Mi cuerpo volvió a ser el de Jigoku Monster, mi mente seguía igual y poco a poco le dio lugar a la suya, pero ambas seguíamos llorando por lo mismo. Lentamente levanto la mirada al cielo lleno de chispas que salían desde el fuego.

"**Hontoni… Watashi wa ningen ga kirai (Realmente… Odio a los humanos)**" Pronuncio* en Japonés. Levanto los brazos y su chaqueta negra comenzó a crecer y a rodear su cuerpo totalmente, este también creció más y su cabello formo la máscara Tengu, unas plumas castañas que brillaban con el fuego de alrededor aparecieron sobre ella. Se volvió un Tengu, pero hembra, la esposa del original. Comenzó a agitar las alas y a elevarse en el cielo, para alejarse del robot destrozado y buscar al trío de chicos en el campus.

END Bakemono POV

"¡Debemos salir de aquí!"Ordenó Nomi tirando de la mano de Randy y este agarrando la camiseta de Howard por detrás. Una segunda explosión, esta vez de humo verde, los hiso caer al suelo, volvieron a ponerse de pie y a correr, pero antes de llegar a la escuela las llamas rodearon al trió dejándoles sin escapatoria alguna.

"¡Cunningham usa la máscara!" Dijo Howard agarrando a Randy del cuello de la chaqueta y sacudiéndolo graciosamente

"Lo haré, lo haré" Le respondió cuando dejo de sacudirlo

"¡Hazlo rápido!" Volvió a sacudirlo sin dejarlo responder de nuevo. Rápidamente Randy se colocó la máscara ninja y el traje apareció sobre su cuerpo, debió envolverse toda la bufanda en su cuello para que no se quemara. Se acercó a las llamas y el calor le quemaba la cara, había que combatir el fuego con fuego

"¡BOLA DE FUEGO TENGU NINJA!" El traje de volvió naranjo con detalles en negro y de sus manos salió disparada una bola de fuego, pero en vez de mejorar la situación, las llamas se aumentaron aun mas reduciendo el espacio. El humo se empezó a acumular y el oxigeno de los chicos se acababa lentamente

"¿Alguna… otra idea?" Preguntó Howard tapándose la boca y la nariz para no ahogarse

"Tengo otra idea, ¡PUÑO DE AIRE NINJA!" El ninja creó un puño de aire con sus manos que al chocar contra la pared de fuego produjo una pequeña apertura que se cerró en un instante. De repente, la figura de un pájaro gigante fue descendiendo de a poco hasta llegar al otro lado de las llamas, con sus alas separo el fuego creando una salida "¿Cómo, cuando, qué?" Preguntó Randy "Acaso ese no es ¿El Tengu?"

"¡¿EL TENGU?!" Gritó Howard y se escondió detrás de Randy con miedo a que el ave poseyera su cuerpo de nuevo.

"Tranquilo, ella no es el Tengu real" Dijo Nomi acercándose a la criatura "Es Rista, bueno en realidad es Jigoku, pero sigue siendo Rista" La chica movió la cabeza indicando que todos subieran a su lomo, Howard dudo un momento si subirse o no, pero en cuanto las llamas comenzaron a rodearlos de nuevo, rápidamente subió sin pensarlo dos veces. Randy subió con ayuda de Nomi y los cuatro se elevaron en el aire.

Al llegar a casa, Howard llamo a los bomberos para acabar con el incendio. Randy debió explicarle a su madre porque llegó tan tarde en una situación así. Y Nomi y Jigoku, aun convertida en el Tengu Hembra, fueron a las afueras de la ciudad, a un bosque oscuro y lejos de la civilización, pasando por una cueva llena de vegetación, llegaron a una cabaña al modo oriental abandonada, junto a una cascada en medio de un prado lleno de flores y arboles de cualquier tipo.

"Jigoku" Dijo Nomi bajándose del lomo de la criatura, quien estuvo callada todo el viaje "¿Qué paso en el bosque?" Al no obtener respuesta lentamente fue a tocar la máscara de la chica y al sentirla en su mano, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los huecos de sus ojos.

"**Noritsu…**" Dijo volviendo a su forma normal, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar "**¡No queremos seguir en esta época, queremos volver a casa con nuestra familia, Bakemono con su bebe y yo con el amor de mi vida, no lo soportamos mas Nomi!**"

"Jigoku…" La pelirroja se agachó a su lado y la abrazo muy fuerte, la chica la abrazo también "Se que ambas quieren volver a ver sus antiguas vidas, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, Bakemono sabe que su bebe ya no está en este mundo y tu sabes que el Tengu sigue encerrado, no podemos volver a nuestra época real a menos que estemos muertas"

**"Es lo que más deseo Nomi, morir algún día ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué?!**"

"Solo el destino lo sabe Jigoku" Se quedaron un rato en la posición en que estaban, en silencio, Nomi sabia por lo que pasaban sus amigas y entendía su dolor, después de todo, ella fue la causante de todo lo que les había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!<strong>

**¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? xD **

**Sé que es algo enredada la relación entre Rista y las otras chicas pero no se preocupen, no se preocupen, en el prox capitulo explicaré la historia de las tres y su relación con Nomi (aun no sé como hacerlo para que lo entiendan pero are mi mayor esfuerzo ^-^) **

**Perdón**** por no poner demasiada pelea, pero no muy soy buena ****describiéndolas u_u a si que si no se entendio algo o quieren que les explique alguna cosita, envienme un PM, todos los dias reviso los private messaging .**

***Pronunciar es distinto que decir creo… (No tenia internet en ese momento lo saque del teléfono 7-7)**

**Un saludo a mi Asatashy-Nee, que de ahora en adelante le enviare saludos cada capitulo n.n**

** ahora si los dejo **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonnen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

Holi (*^*)/ sé que me demore en actualizar y que los deje con la tremenda depresión pero…

Perdón, perdón, perdón, - la inspiración se me escapó TT-TT, la escuela me lo impidió 7-7 y se me olvidó la contraseña de la computadora xD

Ahora he vuelto

:D YUPIII

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: el bosque parte 1<p>

"Aviso importante" Decía la voz del director a través del altavoz en cada uno de los pasillos de la escuela "Bosque infestado de arenas movedizas (de nuevo 7-7), se recomienda a los alumnos **NO **acercarse. Repito **NO-SE-ACER-QUEN**" El altavoz se calló y todos los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos como si los estuvieran vigilando.

"¿Escuchaste Cunningham?" Dijo Howard en el oído de Randy, tratando de que Nomi no los escuchara "Vamos después de clases sin que las chicas nos vean o estaremos en problemas"

"Howard, ¿Recuerdas la última vez?" Le respondió Randy susurrando en el oído del regordete.

"Rayos Cunningham, ¿Nomi te pegó la seriedad o qué?"

"Agh…" Randy se dio un Face Plam* y vio que Nomi conversaba con Rista por el celular que él le regaló, estaba a 5 metros de distancia aproximadamente, es decir que no estaba pendiente de ellos "Esta bien, pero esperemos que las chicas no sospechen nada"

"¡Sí!, esto será estupendo" Festejó Howard creando el símbolo del rock con ls manos (lml)

"¿Qué será lo estupendo?" Nomi apareció a su lado con los brazos cruzados y el celular en su mano derecha. "Espero que no se les ocurra ir al bosque, Rista a tratado de controlar a las Jigoku allí, y si se sale de control, no es bueno acercarse"

"¿Qué no era Rista con la que hablabas?"Preguntó Howard

"Ella no tiene celular, hablaba con Esequiel Forja **(Así se llama el forjador ¿o no? °^°) ** necesito una nueva espada" Dijo mientras guardaba el celular

"¿Cuándo estará lista?" Preguntó Randy

"No me lo dijo, quizás en unos cuantos días, la katana que le pedí no es muy fácil de hacer, está hecha con casi el mismo material de las garras de Bakemono y puede cortar varios materiales…" Movía la muñeca circularmente al mismo tiempo que hablaba, y claro, Randy la veía embobado. Nomi no había aceptado que fueran pareja, por la diferencia notoria de edad, y también porque no estaba lista para una relación.

Flashback 3 días atrás

"Randy" Le dijo Nomi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo amaba, pero no estaba lista para ser su novia "Eres uno de los chicos más divertidos que eh conocido, y te quiero mucho, más de lo que se puede querer a un amigo, pero… No puedo, no puedo estar contigo, yo… aún no estoy lista, lo siento Randy…" Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Desvió la mirada para no llorar más. Le dolía hasta el alma decirle eso, pero era cierto.

"Nomi, nosotros… podríamos intentarlo" Dijo Randy con algo de desesperación. Mirando sus ojos esmeralda, húmedos y con lágrimas. Tomó una de sus manos y con la otra le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara "Yo sé… sé que tu deseas tanto como yo que estemos juntos y… y no me cansaré de pedírtelo Nomi… Yo te amo "Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios hasta unir sus bocas en un dulce y tierno beso. Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que no lo hacía. Había olvidado su sabor y su aroma, pero no el sentimiento que le hacía sentir eso.

End flashback **(*/* ay pero qe leendo xD)**

"¿Entonces?" La chica chasqueó los dedos en frente de Randy para que saliera de sus recuerdos. "¿Qué será lo estupendo?"

"Ah… Eh… Howard y yo… Eeeeh" Tartamudeó el peli morado.

"¡Iremos a jugar Derriba Tumbas 5!" Dijo de repente Howard. Randy y Nomi lo miraron. El con cara de "O.o" y ella con cara de "=_=". "Eso será lo estupendo… jejeje"

"Bien… creo" Nomi dudó si creerle al chico. Normalmente sus ideas, que incluían a Randy, terminaban en problemas o arriesgando la vida del antes nombrado. "Yo iré donde Forja después de clases. No se metan en problemas ¿Oyeron?"

"Si" Respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. En ese instante tocó el timbre de la última hora clases. Biología para ellos y gimnasia para ella.

"Nos vemos Randy" Le dió un beso en la mejilla a Randy y se despidió de Howard con la mano

3 horas después

Nomi POV

Desde que me separé de los chicos en la escuela, algo a estado molestándome. No sé que es, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Estaba acostumbrada al hostigamiento de Randy después de clases. Pero hoy no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada a esperarlo. Pasaron 3 minutos. Luego 5. Luego 7. Al contar hasta los 10 minutos suspiré y me prepare para irme.

"Nomi-San" Escuché por detrás de mí. Me giré y encontré a Forja mirando por sobre mi cabeza. Supongo que debe de tener buenos sentidos para ser casi ciego. "¿Algo le molesta? Puedo sentirlo, no me mienta señorita" Sonreí sin querer.

"Forja, sé que esto no le incumbe, pero mi estudiante no ha aparecido desde la última clase. Espero que no se meta en problemas." Dije tratando de que mi voz no decayese al decir "Estudiante". Nunca había usado ese término para nombrar a Randy. Volví a sentarme en la escalera y dejé el bolso a mi lado.

"Supongo…" Se sentó a mi lado apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos "…Que el Ninja no es solo su estudiante". Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y sentí mi cara ardiendo.

"¿P-Por qué dices e-eso?" Traté de no tartamudear, toqué mi cara y efectivamente, estaba ardiendo.

"Es notorio. No crea que Weinerman fue el único que los vio ese día" Sentí como la sangre subía a mi cabeza.

"Pero usted es…"

"Pero mi pupilo no" Me interrumpió "No solo por que sea ciego, no podré enterarme de lo que no veo." Giró su cabeza y volvió a mirar por sobre la mía, creo que intentaba verme a los ojos. "¿Sabe? Si siente algo por él, demuéstreselo, y si tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos, no haga que el tiempo los separe sin dejarlos saber lo que significa estar al lado de quién se quiere"

No sabía que decirle. Sus palabras tenían razón. Prefiero sentir el amor de alguien que imaginarlo en mi mente, más aún, prefiero sentir el amor de Randy aunque no estuviera lista para la responsabilidad que significaba tener una pareja y aún temía por el hecho de lo que nos deparara juntos a futuro.

"Forja" Dije por fin, poniéndome de pié y agarrando mi bolso "Será mejor que lo busque. Usted tiene razón con todo lo que dijo. Es cierto que nuestros sentimientos van más allá de la relación de Estudiante y Maestro, pero no dejaré que los 3 años que nos quedan juntos sean en vano"

"Me alegro que se hubiera decidido Nomi-san" Se puso de pie al igual que yo, e iso una reverencia de despedida. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a casa de Randy y decirle todo. Aceptaría ser su novia. Aceptaría sus muestras de afecto. Y soportaría todas las estupideces que haga. "Eeeeh, Nomi-san. El ninja y su regordete amigo se dirigieron hacia allá". Apuntó a una cerca cortada en la parte de abajo que conducía al... bosque.

Okey. Soportaría todas las estupideces que haga. Después de regañarlo... y obligarlo a levantar ¡MIL ROCAS!

End Nomi POV

Randy POV

El bosque estaba igual que la última vez que fuimos Howard y yo. A excepción de las trampas de Bagre, ¡Casi no había ninguna!

"¿Qué crees qué le pasó a ese tipo?" Me preguntó Howard.

"Ni idea" levanté los hombros.

"¿Crees que Rista lo…?"

"No digas eso" Lo interrumpí. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero estoy seguro de que Rista no sería capaz

"Viste lo que hiso la semana pasada ¿Y si aún no puede controlar a tú ya sabes quienes?"

"Howard…"

"Y si en vez de eso ¿Ellas la estén controlando y por eso no puede volver?"

"Howard…"

"¿Y si Bagre la atrapó y la está obligando a hacer cosas horri...?"

"¡Howard cállate! Bagre aun no recuerda lo del año pasado" Se calló de repente, antes de que le dijera eso. Su mirada se dirigía arriba de un árbol. Chasqueé los dedos para que reaccionara, pero nada. Agité mi mano delante de él, pero no hubo resultado. Miré donde el miraba, y unos ojos blancos estaban pegados en nosotros. Un gruñido salió de ese animal o cosa, mostrando unos colmillos afilados y brillantes. Me acerqué al oído de Howard, tratando de no ponerlo nervioso. "Howard, alejémonos… muy lentamente" Lo tomé de los hombros y lo tiré hacia atrás. Lento y calmado. Hasta que estuvimos lo más alejado posible de ESO como para poder salir corriendo sin que nos persiguiera.

"Cunningham, ¿Qué rayos era eso?" Me preguntó mientras corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos, sin mirar atrás.

"No lo sé, Howard" Un rugido nos espantó. Giré la cabeza para ver si eso venía detrás de nosotros. No había nada. Miré hacia arriba, a las ramas de los árboles, y tampoco había algo que me dijera si la cosa estaba cerca o no.

"¡Cunningham, cuidado!" Alguien gritó detrás de mí. Howard y otra persona tiraron de mi brazo y caí al suelo antes que una garra me cortara la cara **(°^°) **

"¡ああ, くそ! **(¡Aahh, mierda!)**" Había una chica sobre la criatura, que también era una chica… Una chica que daba miedo.

Su cabello era liso naranja y brillante, sus ojos púrpuras y de uno salían… ¿Llamas?... Sus brazos eran completamente negros con una enredadera tatuada desde el hombro al antebrazo. Unas garras con uñas gigantescas y rojas formaban sus manos y trataban de rasguñar a la otra chica que la mantenía contra el suelo.

La otra tenía el cabello como una melena de león marrón con unas líneas naranja como si fueran lluvia , no podía verle el rostro pero unas marcas azules en su cara se me hicieron familiares. Sostenía un arma al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a la chica anterior, la cual se quedó quieta al ver la pistola entre sus ojos.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Rista junto a Howard sosteniéndome de los brazos. Estaba algo diferente, no solo su cabello que estaba al estilo emo y sin las puntas moradas, si no más ¿calmada?, a decir verdad no se le veía para nada asustada ni nerviosa, como si las otras dos y ella se conocieran de hace años. ¿Serán ellas dos las Jigoku?, pero Nomi dijo que Rista y las Jigoku estaban unidas en una misma.

"Chicos ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?" Rista dirigió su mirada a mí y después a Howard, quién no sé donde tenía la mirada pegada "¿Acaso Nomi no les dijo que **No se acercasen?**"

"Es que…" Traté de decir aún mirando hacia arriba, noté en el brazo izquierdo de Rista un tatuaje verde en forma de enredadera igual a la chica de cabello naranja. Llevaba un polerón negro arremangado con el cierre abierto y sus jeans típicos. Usaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con cierre y púas a cada lado de este. En su espalda llevaba un arco cruzado y un carcaj de flechas de punta roja.

"¿Es que qué Cunningham? No pueden estar aquí con nosotras, menos cuando libero a Bakemono y a Jigoku" Me soltó el brazo haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo y caminó hacia las chicas.

"私を解放するために...彼に言う **(Dile… que me suelte)**" Se quejaba la peli naranja aún bajo la otra chica.

"モンスター、お願い **(Monster, por favor)**" Le dijo Rista a la chica de la pistola, ella quitó el pie a regañadientes del pecho de la peli naranja y esta se levantó rápidamente para salir corriendo, pero antes de perderse entre los árboles Rista disparó una flecha que se incrustó en un árbol cerca de la cabeza de la chica "あなたが感謝を言うのを忘れ **(Se te olvidó decir gracias)**"

"感謝 **(Gracias)**" Quitó la flecha del árbol y siguió corriendo por entre los árboles. Rista se giró hacia nosotros y nos apuntó con el arco

"Ustedes váyanse o le diré al Nomicon"

"OKEY" Dijimos Howard y yo para luego alejarnos corriendo lo más posible de ellas y volver donde Nomi, debe estar preocupada, o peor, enojada.

15 minutos depués

Íbamos a mitad de camino, casi llegando a la cerca cuando vimos el bolso canela de Nomi colgado en una rama.

"Ay, no, Nomi debe estar buscándonos" Le dije a Howard descolgando el bolso delicadamente, es su bolso favorito y lo cuida como un tesoro, aunque no sé que lleva dentro además de los cuadernos de la escuela y libros que ella lee.

"Ni creas que voy a volver allí dentro con ellas" apuntó con el pulgar hacia atrás.

"Bien, quédate aquí y vigila por si vuelve antes" Me coloqué la máscara y comencé a correr de vuelta al bosque, pero Howard me detuvo tirándome de la bufanda ¿Acaso se volvió moda tirarme de la bufanda?

"Cunningham ¿Por qué quieres ir a salvarla?" Me preguntó. Me giré para verlo a la cara. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras pensaba mi respuesta.

"¿No es obvio?" Le dije sonriendo bajo la máscara "La amo y haría todo por ella, Howard"

* * *

><p>Creo que me quedó algo empalagoso (gracias Camila 7-7)<p>

okeeeey 2335 palabras por hoy, nos leemos luego (o quizas el próximo año no se ilusionen)

lml bitches lml


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonnen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

Espero no haberme demorado un siglo en actualizar (lo cual dudo mucho 7.7) pero agradezcan que lo hice

Okno T.T

_En el capítulo anterior_

"_Aviso importante" Decía la voz del director a través del altavoz en cada uno de los pasillos de la escuela "Bosque infestado de arenas movedizas (de nuevo 7-7), se recomienda a los alumnos __**NO **__acercarse. Repito __**NO-SE-ACER-QUEN**__"_

"_Yo sé… sé que tu deseas tanto como yo que estemos juntos y… y no me cansaré de pedírtelo Nomi… Yo te amo "_

"_¿Sabe? Si siente algo por él, demuéstreselo, y si tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos, no haga que el tiempo los separe sin dejarlos saber lo que significa estar al lado de quién se quiere"_

"_感謝 __**(Gracias)**__" Quitó la flecha del árbol y siguió corriendo por entre los árboles. _

"_¿No es obvio?" Le dije sonriendo bajo la máscara "La amo y haría todo por ella, Howard"_

Capítulo 8: El bosque parte 2 **(Advertencia: aquí habrá más saliva compartida (qe ashco) y Asatashy-nne, hay algo para ti, si no te gusta no importa porque de una manera u otra se irá) **

Rista POV

"Veamos…" Veía el cielo al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a Jigoku, no sabía si me estaba poniendo atención o solo me ignoraba, porque estaba viendo el suelo y su cabello con visos naranja le cubría la mitad de la cara "¿Cómo evitar que Bake y tú sigan peleándose? Enserio, algún día van a matarnos"

"No es mi culpa que se comporte como una pequeña" Me miró de reojo un segundo y levantó la cabeza para ver al frente "Ahora entiendo cómo pudo llegar a estar embarazada y perder al bebé"

"Oye, no puedes decir eso" La regañe, no solo porque ella sea mayor, se hubiera casado, y casi formado una familia con el Tengu podía decir eso de la que más mal la pasó de nosotras "Además, tu también perdiste el bebé"…. Ouh Mierda.

Se detuvo de repente y volvió a bajar la cabeza, aún no supera la pérdida de la pequeña Arashi, se culpa por dejarla caer, pero solo fue un accidente, también culpa a Bake por impedirle suicidarse pero eso nos llevaría a todas a la muerte, estamos conectadas de una forma extraña según Noritsu.

"Por lo menos yo no me enamoro del primero que me ayuda" Se peinó el cabello hacía atrás con la mano despejando su cara y levantó las cejas en dirección a mí aún sosteniendo su maldito orgullo.

"Oye, Él no fue el primero que me ayudó" Volvió a bajar las cejas, levantó una sola, cruzó los brazos y siguió mirándome por unos minutos "Bien, bien, fue el primero que me ayudó, pero solo en esta época"

End Rista POV

Nomi POV

10 minutos antes

Llamaba y llamaba a Randy por el celular, ya a la 7ª llamada me comencé a desesperar ¿Y si el señor Bagre lo habrá atrapado? Sé que perdió la memoria pero eso no significa que el odio hacia el ninja por romper su hechizo a los animales del pantano se le ha olvidado ¿Y si se encontró con Rista y ella aún no puede controlar a las Jigoku? No sería capaz de dañarlo, pero ellas no lo conocen sin la máscara y se sentirán amenazadas. Debo ir por él. Debo ir por él. Pero quizás esté cerca y llegará en cualquier momento. Maldición, ya me estoy poniendo paranoica. Iré por él… pero dejaré mi bolso por si llega antes para que me espere aquí.

End Nomi POV

Randy POV

15 minutos después

Me dio por revisar el celular, estoy seguro de que no lo sentí vibrar en ningún momento ni tampoco sonar, me detuve en una rama a 20 metros sobre el suelo y busqué en los bolsillos del traje pero no estaba, en la máscara tampoco, me la quité y revisé en todos los lugares posibles pero nada… Mierda, se me debió caer cuando huíamos de la peli naranja, ahora no puedo contactarme con Howard para saber si Nomi volvió, y más importante, NO PUEDO CONTACTARME CON NOMI.

Olvidé que ya no tenía la máscara puesta y di un paso en falso, caí de la rama al vacío, golpeándome varias veces en la cabeza y en otras partes del cuerpo. Traté de agarrarme de algo pero se me fue imposible y cada vez veía el suelo mucho más cerca, y lejos, y cerca, lejos, cerca, lejos, cerca… ¿WTF? ¡Estoy en una red!

"¿Pero qué…?" Una campanilla comenzó a sonar alertando a alguien que algo (en este caso yo) cayó en su trampa, intenté cortar las… ¿Tiritas de carne? Esto es nuevo… y aterrador… pero nuevo.

"Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí" Acomodé mi cabeza para poder ver al chico parado justo debajo de mí. Tenía el cabello completamente blanco, una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, unos shorts blancos, piel blanca y ojos rojos **(Busquen a Kaneki Ken de Tokio Ghoul en su forma ghoul**** pero sin la máscara) **"No es muy común ver chicos solos rondando por aquí"

"Eh… " Nunca he visto a ese chico en la escuela ni tampoco había escuchado acerca de él, era completamente diferente a un chico teóricamente normal "Nunca te he visto en Norrisville"

"A mi padre no le gusta mucho la ciudad, dice que es muy… urbana" Se rascó la barbilla y siguió hablando mientras cortaba la red con un cuchillo hecho de hueso y lianas. Después de un rato estaba por cortar la última tirita de carne y yo muy aburrido escuchando su historia "Entonces… Dime, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Terminó de cortarla y caí al suelo golpeándome en la cabeza otra vez… Auch, esto va a dejar marca… Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para disimular el mareo.

"Yo eh… Estoy buscando a alguien" Dije sacando una bomba de humo disimuladamente y seguir buscando a Nomi.

"¿Ese alguien es… una chica pelirroja con pecas y ojos verdes de este tamaño?" Puso su mano cerca de su cabeza, casi a la altura de sus ojos, imitando la altura de Nomi.

"Ojos esmeralda" Me aclaré la garganta y escuché una campanilla a lo lejos "La estoy buscando ¿La has visto?"

"Si… Mi padre la atrapó hace unos minutos, pero será un poco difícil que la libere, hace mucho ha estado buscado una chica así" Se metió una tirita de carne a la boca y comenzó a masticarla con la boca abierta

"¿Una chica así? ¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunté guardando la bomba de humo.

"Quiere que me case pronto, y conociéndolo, puede que convierta a esa chica en mi esposa" Dijo despreocupadamente, ¿Cómo puede hablar con una tirita de carne en la boca?... Más importante… ¿CÓMO QUE A NOMI LA VA A CONVERTIR EN SU ESPOSA?

"¡No puede hacer eso!" Lo agarré de los hombros y lo agité una vez "¡Ella no puede ser tu esposa!" Lo agité de nuevo al igual que Howard lo hace conmigo cuando está nervioso

"Oye, oye, tranquilo, ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo es una chica"

"Porque yo amo a esa chica"… Ouh Mierda… Me cubrí la boca con las manos

"¿Ah?" Me quedó viendo unos instantes con cara de bobo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación, llevó su mano a su barbilla y asintió "Aaaauh… Entonces debemos irnos o mi padre quién sabe qué hará con tu novia y mi hermana quién sabe qué hará con su ropa, es buena cosiendo" Saqué la bomba de humo y la alcé en el aire.

"Espera, espera, espera" Me interrumpí antes de lanzarla y bajé la bomba "¿Quién eres y quiénes son tu padre y tu hermana?"

"Ah, perdón, soy Kakeshi, mi hermana es Asatashy* y mi padre Bayard*, pero prefiere que le digan Bagre, aunque en realidad no es…"

"Ah, Okey, perfecto" Lancé la bomba interrumpiéndolo y el humo rojo nos envolvió, espero que Bagre no piense en convertir a Nomi en la esposa de este chico… ESPERA ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

End Randy POV

Nomi POV

"Perfecto… Estupendo" Repetía Bagre a cada maldito minuto observando cómo las molestas orugas tejedoras hacían y desasían mi ropa formando un vestido y la chica que creo era su hija tejía parte de él. No estaba desnuda, pero tampoco con ropa, algo raro por así decirlo, pero era lo que se podía hacer. Yo estaba atada a un durazno de flores rosas y deje el prototipo de la espada en mi bolso. Maldición Randy, juro que cuando te encuentre le diré al Nomicon que te obligue escalar la catarata un millón de veces. Si es que salgo de esta.

_**(20 MINUTOS ATRÁS)**_

Trataba de llamar a Randy un millón de veces a su celular, pero desgraciadamente no contestaba, no podía volver sin él, ni comunicarme con él, ni encontrarlo, ni saber si estaba bien, ni tampoco saber si me estaba esperando fuera del bosque, lo cual dudo mucho. No podía evitar ponerme nerviosa y tampoco podía evitar estar paranoica pensando en que quizás Bagre lo hubiera atrapado, o peor, que quizás se hubiera perdido ya que su sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno que digamos.

Las tres rayitas de arriba de la pantalla comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco, hasta que el celular se quedó sin señal

"Perfecto…" Estiré el brazo hacia el cielo pero las rayitas no subían. Tenía todos mis sentidos puestos en el celular y sin darme cuenta, pisé una trampa que me hiso caer a un agujero. "Agh… Maldición" Me quejé al sacudir el polvo que se levantó al resbalarme por la saliente, comencé a toser y eso llamó la atención de la persona que menos me quería topar.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo una chica de cabello corto y ojos canela _**(Casi parecida a Rukia Kuchiki de Bleach)**_ Llevaba una chaqueta negra sin manga, un vestido de botones blanco y converse blancas _**(Sé que odias que te compare con Rukia y Sé que nunca usarías vestido nne, pero déjame soñar PLZ**____**)**_

_**20 minutos después**_

"Así que…" Comencé a decir para matar el tiempo "'Me casaré con… ¿tu hermano?"

"Si, te encantará, es un chico estupendo" Me respondió la chica apartando la oruga que tejía el velo para no hacerlo tan largo (Cómo si 10 metros de tela verde oscuro fuera poco)

"Eres la primera chica que cumple con sus… perspectivas" Me habló Bagre

"¿Sabe cuáles son?"

"No" Se recargó en un escritorio con forma de oso, literalmente, era un oso vivo, que respiraba y se movía de vez en cuando "Pero no creo que sean tan extravagantes, normalmente debe ser bonita, fuerte, divertida, rebelde y…" Se quedó pensando unos segundos sin decir nada.

"¿Bipolar?" Preguntó su hija

"Si, bipolar" Sonrió con todos sus dientes, pero borró su sonrisa a una cara larga "¿Qué es bipolar?"

"Que cambie de humor rápidamente" Le respondí y sin querer sonreí al pensar, en que todas esas características, le pertenecían a Kiseki

"Sí, que sea bipolar, ¿Eres bipolar?" Me preguntó la chica

"No"

"Oh bueno, esos son detalles" Puse los ojos en blanco y Bagre comenzó a hablar de cómo fue su boda, me mostró fotos, cuadros y el acta de nacimiento de su hijo firmada por un gurú de la ciudad, sus fotos de la niñez, etc. Me preguntó si tenía familia (¿un libro viejo y tres casi demonios pueden considerarse familia?), me dijo como quería que fuesen sus nietos…

"Espera ¿Qué?" Lo interrumpimos la chica y yo

"Mis nietos, ojalá que tengan hijos pronto, y muchos, ya quiero jugar con ellos, enseñarles a cómo tratar con animales, enseñarles a cazar y hacer trampas y… Hay sería hermoso" Se secó una lágrima falsa y yo lo miraba con la boca hasta al suelo ¡aún soy virgen y "joven" para eso!

"Oiga, no creo que… su hijo quiera tener hijos tan pronto, ¿O sí?" Pegunté temerosa de lo que pudiera decir

"¿De qué hablas? Claro que si"… Ouh Mierda… "En nuestra familia se respeta a quién más temprano tiene hijos, y quiero que mi hijo sea respetado…" Siguió hablando y hablando de cosas y yo ya no le escuchaba, algo en la ventana nos llamó la atención a la chica y a mí, giramos la cabeza y vimos humo rojo, luego un chico de cabello blanco apareció tosiendo, quién creo era el hijo de Bagre, y cuando se dispersó el humo pude ver a Randy.

El me vio por la ventana disimuladamente y por su cara pude deducir que lo que la chica estaba haciendo no era a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a llevar normalmente, es decir, ropa normal y no tejida por gusanos que quizás donde han estado. El hijo de Bagre le hiso unas señales extrañas a la chica y ella paró de coser, luego dijo algo al oído de Randy y el hijo de Bagre se fue a la puerta, Randy se fue al techo, pero sin antes escribir algo en la mugrienta ventana.

"_**Vamos a sacarte de aquí, Kakeshi tratará de distraer a Bagre**_"

Bajó del techo y escribió una última cosa, la cual me sonrojé tan solo leer las primeras palabras, volvió a subir tan rápido como bajó y vi al hijo de Bagre entrar por la puerta.

"_**Te amo 3, perdón por desobedecerte"**_

End Nomi POV

"Kakeshi, ¿Qué haces aquí? No debes verla hasta la ceremonia" Reprimió Bagre a su hijo, quién al entrar encontró el vestido de Nomi no muy terminado y a su hermana mayor de rodillas terminando los bordes, por lo menos sabía muy bien que su padre no era un pervertido, aunque fue lo primero que pensó al entrar y ver a Nomi con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza en el durazno de flores rosas de su madre y el vestido desecho en unas pocas partes.

Malditas orugas Pensó

"¡Kakeshi!" Lo llamó su padre dándole la espalda a Nomi y a su hija "Sal de aquí, ahora" Le ordenó

"Ah… Eh… Pero Pá, debo decirte algo antes de la boda" Le dijo improvisadamente para darle tiempo a su hermana y ayudar a Randy a sacar a su noviecita

"Dime" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Pá, mejor hablamos afuera, es… importante" Bagre miró a Nomi y vio que las orugas estaban "por terminar" el vestido y su hija había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo al unir cada pedazo, cubría bastante su cuerpo y estaba satisfecho con el casi resultado.

"Orugas, Asatashy, ya es suficiente" Les dijo, las orugas pararon y un minúsculo suspiro de cansancio salió de sus pequeñas boquitas, la chica dejó la aguja a un lado y disimuladamente sacó un cuchillo. Bagre salió con su hijo fuera de la cabaña y dejó a las chicas solas.

Asatashy cortó las sogas que sujetaban las manos de Nomi y esta le agradeció despacio, la chica sacudió un poco el árbol y Randy bajó por él, cayó justo delante de ellas y quedó viendo a Nomi unos segundos.

"Nomi" Le dijo acercándose a ella, pero, en vez de recibirlo con un abrazo, lo primero que hiso fue darle una cachetada y mirarlo con una cara de odio. La chica a su lado se sorprendió por su reacción ¿Se supone que eran novios no? "¿Cómo, Cuando, Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"POR DESOBEDECERME" Le agarró la cara y le plantó un beso en los labios. Asatashy seguía sin entender la situación ¿Acaso se comportaban así siempre?

"Y eso… ¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Randy al separarse de ella y cargar su frente con su frente.

"Por desobedecerme" Volvió a besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que este momento terminase, pero Asatashy carraspeó para hacerlos despertar. _**(Arruina momentos onne-san, arruina momentos ¬¬) **_

"Perdón, pero el tiempo corre" Dijo ella apuntando un reloj falso en su muñeca "Salgan por la puerta trasera, hay un par de cocodrilos pero no se preocupen, no muerden" Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta seguido de otro más fuerte, la chica corrió a sujetarla para que su padre no entrara y así Randy y Nomi pudieran escapar "Rápido, váyanse" Él tiró a Nomi de la mano y la llevó a la salida, pero ella no paraba de mirar a la chica

"Gracias" Le dijo Nomi

"No hay de qué" Le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta, y como dijo ella, dos cocodrilos los miraron desde el agua, unos con cicatrices en la cabeza y sin un ojo y otro con la mitad de los dientes y la cola cortada, ambos les gruñeron pero no los atacaron

"Oye Nomi" La llamó Randy "¿Alguna vez has surfeado sobre un cocodrilo?" Ella negó con la cabeza y él se colocó la máscara, la tomó en brazos al modo recién casados _**( **____** Chan, CHÁN, chán, chán. Chan, CHÁN, chán, chán**____**) **_y con la bufandacomenzó a controlar al casi ciego y los llevó hasta la salida del rio.

El vestido de Nomi de verdad se veía como uno de novia, pero negro, con detalles rojos brillantes a juego con el traje ninja y el velo de 10 metros verde oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos esmeraldas. Ambos, realmente, parecían una pareja de recién casados huyendo de la oposición de sus familias _**(ay pero que trágico 3) **_

"Randy" Dijo Nomi, él la miró a los ojos y ella se aferró más a su cuerpo "Te amo".

Casi se le para el corazón al escucharla decir eso. Nunca esperó escucharla decir eso. Conociendo su forma de actuar, de pensar, y sabiendo que no estaba lista para sentir algo por él, lo dijo, dijo que lo amaba. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Yo también te amo Nomi"

Si no hubiera sido porque él seguía usando el traje ninja, la habría besado todo el camino a casa

Eh

Eh

Eh

Eeeeeeah, eso no significa qe se casaron de verdad…. ¿O sí?

Pffffff el próximo cap. solo se tratará de las Jigoku :o


End file.
